


Warrior cats vore

by Siteare



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, One Shot, Other, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siteare/pseuds/Siteare
Summary: Warning: May contain suggestive content. Read at your own risk. Mostly canon charaters, but some OCs as well. Feel free to send requests!oh and please dont- destroy me for writing these thanksi know how weird this is i have no shame





	1. Hawkfrost/Ivypool

Predator: Hawkfrost  
Prey: Ivypool  
Type: Soft/unwilling, safe, micro/macro

It's no wonder the Dark Forest was called the Dark Forest.  
Because yes, it was so dark one could almost miss out the fact they were going to trip over a root or even their own paws.  
Which was the reason why Ivypool had done exactly that four times now.

She groaned as she got back up, mud and loose grass clung to her white belly fur.  
The ThunderClan warrior wiped her face a little, her pink nose hurt from all the intense scents- especially the strong smell of musk up ahead.  
It almost smelt like a cat in heat, but from experience she knew the inticing smell was standard for the inhabitants, as they never quite had the patience for grooming.

Ivypool continued to look around, her eyes flinched nervously.  
Where was that tom? He better not have left her waiting for some stupid test.

She yelped in surprise as gigantic claws dug into her side, and pressed her hard against the muddy, yet dusty ground.  
The scent of musk was now overflowing her senses, it hurt to even try to identify her attacker by smell.

She tried to raise your head back up, but a massive, scarred paw held her down as she heard a raspy chuckle above her.  
It wasn't a cat paw she figured, it was way too big for that, it pushed against her entire head and the other paw covered most of her body.  
But there were no other creatures in the Dark Forest, so what was this creature?

Ivypool continued to squirm, helplessly she quickly found, as the huge claws buried into her skin, and into her flesh.  
They felt dirty, and it hadn't occured to her but the rough texture on them hurt as they so much as twitched in her skin.

"Never thought I'd see the day..." The attacker rasped. His voice was a bit wet-sounding, as if he was slurping up his own drool.  
She wasn't sure who it belonged to, and quite frankly she was panicking too much to know.

"Who are you?!" The she-cat screamed, desperately trying to break free from the tom's tight grip.

The cat's claws twitched in her flesh, and he withdrew them, leaving deep cuts that started to burn- surely they were flowing with blood now too.

"Ah...?" The tom muttered, and Ivypool could feel the heat of his breath down on her neck as he lowered his head.  
Something slightly wet and large pushed into her fur, and she could hear him sniff.

The tom raised his head again and his warmth left her, Ivypool heard his breathing stutter, as if he was surprised.

The weight of his paws grew a bit lighter, and she was forced to lay on her back, the tom still pressed her to the ground, not allowing her to get up.

She could now see the cat's face, pretty much taking up her entire view, icy-blue eyes stared down at her in disbelief.  
The tom once again lowered his head a bit to inspect her closer, and his eyes squinted, as if trying to make out what she was.

"No- Ivypool?" He asked, there was a clear surprise in his voice.

Ivypool was still scared he would rip her apart, which he could with one wrong move, but felt a tiny bit safer knowing he at least recognized her.  
She looked at him for a few moments, and recognized the tom as well now that she wasn't about to die.

"Y-yeah..." Ivypool murmured in response. She hadn't expected her voice to shake so much, but then again her heart was pounding.

"I thought you were a mouse, not gonna lie." Hawkfrost huffed. He sounded dissappointed, then again Ivypool would like a mouse too if she wouldn't have had food in... well, forever.

She squirmed a bit under Hawkfrost's paws, the weight was getting harder to handle.

The tom flicked his torn ear, apparently having drifted off a bit in thought.  
Hawkfrost turned his attention back to the she-cat, and lowered his muzzle to her once more.

"You smell exactly like prey..." He growled a bit.

Ivypool gulped, his statement sounded like a threat.  
"W-well... I'm not, so... could you get off? It's getting hard to breathe."

Hawkfrost huffed again, and nuzzled his dark nose against her neck, taking in the scent.

"I haven't had anything to eat in over fifty moons." He growled again.

She grew even more uncomfortable. Did Hawkfrost want to eat her or what?

A growl a bit away from her gave her the answer, and she looked down, the noise had come from his stomach.  
Ivypool flattened her torn ears.

"Well... uh, this isn't ideal for training, hm?" She laughed a bit in hopes Hawkfrost would snap to his senses and at least question why she was the size of a mouse.

"I don't care." Hawkfrost muttered, his nose was still buried in her white fur.  
Ivypool whimpered a little, StarClan, she didn't want to get eaten by a dead cat!

"Hawkfrost, get off." She growled.

The brown tabby growled back in response, and bit down on her neck- thank StarClan it wasn't the bites he usually gave, this one was soft.

"Hawkfrost, don't bite me." Ivypool hissed, "...I don't care that you're hungry."

She saw the tom's ears flatten a bit more and another rumble from his belly made it clear he certainly cared that he was hungry.

"I at least know it's you. The other cats don't." He let go off your neck, and raised his head a bit so she could see his quite angered glare.  
"Do you think they'll hesitate when they see something even resembling prey? You're damn lucky I did."

Ivypool squirmed uncomfortably under Hawkfrost's paws.  
"Get off of me- I want to wake up."

"I'm not letting you go. It's dangerous." Hawkfrost lowered his head again, his forehead pressed against hers.  
His blue eyes were narrowed, Ivypool couldn't tell if he was angry or incredibly serious, for her own sake she hoped it was the latter.

"I may be hungry, but I won't kill you." The tabby growled.

He drew out his tongue, and slowly drew it over her cheek in a long motion.  
It was dry, and tugged on her fur.

"Even if I'm so damn hungry- StarClan, why'd this happen?"

Ivypool didn't reply. She was scared beyond anything, and shivering stronger than she ever had.

Hawkfrost was looking away, seemingly thinking.  
The she-cat squirmed, hoping it would be enough to break free- for a few seconds it was, and she dashed out from under Hawkfrost's paws.

"Hey!" He hissed.

She hadn't quite known the distance- but now she realized how incredibly slow she was, and Hawkfrost's paw slammed down in front of her.  
Ivypool yelped, and tried to stop but ended up colliding with the tom's paw.

Hawkfrost dragged her away from it, and his other paw rested on her again, claws out as well, but rather imprisoning her than digging into her skin.

"You're not going anywhere. It's dangerous." The brown tabby growled.

The claws around Ivypool pushed her on her back again, and Hawkfrost pressed his muzzle against her head.

"You're mine, you hear? I found you, I trained you, you're mine. StarClan help whoever tries to get you."

"I'm not yours." Ivypool managed to choke back, and the claws around her neck dangled her up painfully in the air.

"You are. You're mine. No one else's, but mine. You belong to me." Hawkfrost repeated again, and his mouth opened without speaking.

"No-" Ivypool kicked her hindlegs as the tom forced them inside his mouth. "No! Let me go! I don't want to be eaten!"

Hawkfrost growled again, the sound made slight vibrations on her fur.  
The tabby pushed the rest of her body in, and trapped her inside his mouth.

"Let me out! Hawkfrost, please! I don't want to die, Hawkfrost!"  
"Quiet."

The tom's tongue slammed her to the roof of his mouth, and squirmed underneath the she-cat- tasting her.

"Stop! Stop, please! Please, Hawkfrost, please! Just stop, please!"  
Ivypool was absolutely sobbing now, and desperately tried to get out by thrashing around to little avail.

"I said be quiet. I'm thinking." Hawkfrost's voice vibrated around her, and Ivypool tried to obey, even if it was hard through her uncontrollable sobs.

The tongue didn't push her as hard now, but a ton of saliva and drool had gathered around her.

Hawkfrost couldn't find any way around it, she tasted absolutely amazing. It was mind-numbing, he could still smell her even as she was inside his mouth.  
The sweet taste, the scent of musk and salt, it all was so hypnotizing- and when one hadn't had food in so long- and it wasn't like she'd really die, she'd just wake up- this wasn't so wrong was it?

Ivypool moved around on his tongue, even the slightest twitch from her gave free a wave of flavor.

Hawkfrost was surprised at himself as he made a small yelp in content, he couldn't really control the fact he had started purring.  
His teeth kept itching to bite down, and his tongue kept shoving Ivypool's tiny body between them, but the brown tabby forced himself not to do it- he didn't want to seriously hurt her anyway.

"Hawkfrost..." Ivypool quietly muttered, a weak attempt to try and get him to spit her out again.  
Hawkfrost's tongue wrapped around one of her front legs, and tugged a little, but not enough to hurt.  
If she thought about it, Hawkfrost was being incredibly considerate- he could just tear her to shreds if he really wanted to.

"Curl up a bit." Ivypool's mentor's voice drummed through her ears, and she obeyed, she didn't want to find out what would happen if she didn't.

Hawkfrost's tongue pressed her body up on the roof of his mouth, but before Ivypool could react to realizing he was going to swallow, she was already stuck half-way in his throat.

"Let me out!" She cried, but was met with another gulp and started to slide down the tom's gullet.

Hawkfrost exhaled in relief.  
"Phew... StarClan, that was harder than I imagined."  
He pressed one of his darkbrown paws against his throat, and could feel a slight bump move downwards.

As it disappeared, a noticeable weight dropped into his stomach that started to shift around wildly, but Hawkfrost didn't care, he was just happy that anything was in there.

The gray-white she-cat squirmed against the slimy flesh that pressed onto her sides, it was so tight, any less space and she would have had problems breathing.  
She heard a soft exhale from outside, and figured Hawkfrost had noticed her thrashing around.

"Hawkfrost, it's tight in here! I want out!" Ivypool yelled against the thick walls that imprisoned her inside the tall tom.

Hawkfrost just whistled a little. "It's not boiling hot in there, is it?"

Ivypool pushed into one of the larger bumps, which formed a bit to give into the weight.  
"No..." She muttered in reply; it wasn't too hot, but it was quite warm and a bit stuffy. At least the smell was ok- it didn't actually smell like death or anything, more like water, rain and some fresh blood.

"Well, you'll be safe in there until you wake up." Her mentor replied, Ivypool couldn't see it but he was smiling on the outside.  
"Maybe something just went wrong, if you're this tiny next time too we'll figure something out."

"Bet he'll just eat me again..." Ivypool thought. She wriggled around a little, gaining some noises from Hawkfrost. Did it hurt?

"Can you stop that?" The tabby asked, his voice echoed from above to her.

She murmured something in reply, but did indeed stop, which made her mentor sigh in relief.

The walls around her pressed a little weirdly, and it suddenly felt like she was laying in a hammock instead of actual space. Ivypool flinched a little, earning a surprised 'hm' from her predator.

"I just stood up; you can relax in there." He muttered. "Tell me if it gets like- hot or something, I don't want to actually kill you."

"Reassuring..." She grumbled.

"Hey, I can hear that. Watch it." Hawkfrost snarked.

"You ate me, what damage can you really do without hurting yourself or killing me?" Ivypool smirked, feeling like she had at least some sort of upperhand.

She heard Hawkfrost mumble something she couldn't identify and before she could realize what was going on, she was squished against the opposite wall.  
"What are you doing?!"

The wall she was laying down on kept moving up and down weirdly, the liquid in it pushed into her fur.

"Rubbing- don't you like it?"  
Ivypool couldn't see it but she swore she heard the grin on his face.

"No." The gray-white she-cat coldly replied.

"Oh, well... I do. Control yourself if you want me to stop." Hawkfrost chuckled.

Ivypool groaned, and kicked him hard further down.  
She heard him yelp a bit in surprise and he responded by having her head shoved into his flesh again.

"Ok, ok! Jeez." She pushed back with her paws, and Hawkfrost let up again. "Control yourself as well..."

The dark forest warrior didn't seem to mind that little snark at himself, and a slow rocking motion set in. She figured he was just walking.

"I'll just move around for tonight, since I'm supposed to train you- ah well. Quiet night for both of us." Hawkfrost sounded happy.

"Mh-hm." Ivypool muttered in reply. She was getting too tired to respond properly, and the constant rocking was relaxing as well.

Her surroundings started to vibrate a bit, and it took her a moment to realize Hawkfrost was purring.

Eh... she was too tired to get mad at how much he enjoyed this.  
She liked having a quiet night over being brutally mangled as well, so she wouldn't complain.

Slowly but surely Ivypool closed her eyes, and fell asleep again.

It just resulted in her waking up, and the she-cat raised her head to look around a little.

Her sister Dovewing was already awake.  
"You look a bit... wet." She noted, "...you okay?"

Ivypool nodded with an amused smile.  
"Yeah, just had a dream is all."


	2. Tigerstar/Darkstripe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Predator: Tigerstar  
> Prey: Darkstripe  
> Type: Willing/soft, fatal, micro/macro

 

"Finally..." Tigerstar licked over his glistering white teeth as he held up a miniature Darkstripe.  
He had been chasing after the tom for a little while, at first just thinking he was a mouse but he eventually realized it was in fact the familiar dark tabby.

The dark gray tabby squirmed in the former ThunderClanner's grip, and whined loudly.

"Tigerstar, put me down!" He yowled upset.

The brown tabby tom pressed his muzzle against his tiny friend, and took in his scent with a deep inhale through his nose.  
"You smell so good..." Tigerstar sighed in awe, and admired the mouse-sized tom.

The former leader licked over Darkstripe's chest, leaving the fur ruffled up in one direction.  
"Tigerstar!" Darkstripe gasped in surprise.  
He felt his pelt grow hot, and his face surely turned red.

The big tabby pressed his nose into the dark gray cat's fur, and nuzzled it a little while having his amber eyes closed.

Darkstripe whimpered quietly.  
"Tigerstar, what are you doing?"

Tigerstar laughed in a dark voice, and opened his mouth slightly, letting his white fangs rest gently on his friend's sensitive belly fur.

The dark tabby unwillingly kicked his legs, and let out a wail out of instinct, but it was almost kit-like.

"Stooop!" He whimpered, struggling against Tigerstar's tight grip.

The warmth inside the big tom's mouth was circling around Darkstripe, clashing against the icy cold of the Dark Forest.

Darkstripe couldn't tell if he was more embarrassed or scared.

"Are you cold? You're shivering..." Tigerstar opened one of his amber eyes, he knew Darkstripe couldn't see it, so he didn't try to hide his grin.

The small tom nodded so slightly, it was almost not noticeable.

"I think I know a way to keep you warm and comfortable." The brown tabby purred, dragging his tongue over Darkstripe's back.

"Huhh?" The darkgray tabby slurred his words, dazed from the heat and closure to the tom he most admired.

"You want to be close to me, don't you...?" Tigerstar whispered into his friend's ear. "Be with me, forever..."

The other tom nodded in agreement, he'd give anything to be at Tigerstar's side forever.

"Would you die for me, Darkstripe?" The large tabby's voice was gushingly sweet, and he buried his nose under Darkstripe's neck.

It didn't take Darkstripe even a moment to reply. "Yes," he replied in a shaky tone, "...I'd eat a hundred deathberries for you.'

Tigerstar laughed, his laughter almost boomed in the dark tabby's ears, although he didn't mind- he welcomed the noise more than anything.

"If that is so..." The former leader growled a little, "...would you die to be with me forever?"

Darkstripe's ears twitched, he wasn't entirely sure how that would work, but he wouldn't question it. He wanted it, yes.  
The small tom nodded, albeit a bit slower than he had anticipated in his head. Maybe Tigerstar would think he wasn't serious.

"Well then, speaking of eating..." The big tabby rumbled, and he licked over Darkstripe's throat, "...I suppose I have to permission?"

Darkstripe wasn't sure what he meant- or more like he didn't want to be sure. He had... an idea of what Tigerstar meant.

It got proven as right when the tabby opened his mouth, and laid his rough, sandpaper-like tongue on Darkstripe's stomach.  
The dark tabby gasped at the warmth of Tigerstar's mouth, and he squirmed a bit in his friend's grasp, suddenly getting instincts telling him to get away.

Tigerstar looked up, and meet Darkstripe's rather panicked, amber gaze.

"Do you want me to stop? I can stop if you want me to." The tabby muttered through his friend's stomach fur which had bristled under the sensation.

Darkstripe hesitated with his answer, his legs twitched every so often in, well, probably fear, this wasn't exactly the safest scenario.  
Still, he shook his head. The two of them were already dead... What's the worst that could happen? Dying again? There wasn't much to 'live' for in this place... Plus, becoming one with the tom he admired most- it did sound... quite intriguing.

"No going back then. You want this." Tigerstar confirmed, and he placed one of Darkstripe's hind legs along with the dark tabby's tail inside his maw.  
Darkstripe involuntarily flinched from the weird feeling, it was wet, the air inside felt moist even if he didn't breathe it in yet, but... It wasn't that bad, he supposed. It was warm... soft.  
...maybe safe, even...

Tigerstar glanced at Darkstripe again to see his reaction, the small tom looked extremely nervous about all this. He didn't know what to think of it, but he didn't want to back out of it either.  
The former leader decided to proceed, he'd stop if Darkstripe told him to, but he wanted to see how far he could push, and even if Darkstripe would say no to it at some point.  
He certainly would have by now.

Tigerstar put the other hind leg of his friend in his mouth, Darkstripe adjusted his upper paws so he wouldn't lay there in Tigerstar's grip like some floppy fish.

Darkstripe shuddered at the heat inside, it started to really seep into him, and it made his muscles rather relaxed. Were it not for Darkstripe semi-consenting to this, adrenaline would probably be streaming through him right now.  
He shivered a bit as the gigantic paw he was being held on softly pushed him deeper, until he was up to his chest surrounded by his friend's jaws.

Tigerstar had his eyes closed, and his tongue swirled around Darkstripe's hindlegs, just sort of figuring out where what was and... he supposed he was kind of tasting him a little.  
He didn't... taste bad, per say. Not like any prey he had eaten for sure, but the thought of how cat tasted hadn't really occurred to Tigerstar yet.

"Hmm..."  
Darkstripe flinched again at the sudden rumble around his lower half, it took him a moment to realize it was Tigerstar murmuring, and his voice was just vibrating through his mouth.  
The dark tabby looked down at Tigerstar, confused. What was he doing? Was he thinking?  
"You taste delectable..."

The small tabby's ears grew hot. He didn't know if it was just a statement or a compliment- either way, it made him flustered.  
He should say something too...  
"It's... soft." Darkstripe meowed rather quietly. Way to go, best compliment in the world...

Tigerstar suddenly snorted a little out of amusement, which made Darkstripe yelp a little.  
"Sorry, sorry." The former leader meowed through the tabby's fur. "That was cute."

Darkstripe's scarred ears twitched in embarrassment, and Tigerstar slid his body in further into his mouth, until he was full inside.

The dark gray tabby gasped when his head slipped in, and he shook his head to get a better look to his surroundings. Tigerstar's tongue twitched as Darkstripe was pawing around to see everything, hopefully he wouldn't accidentally swallow right now.  
He squeaked in surprise as a drop of salivia hit his fur, but he relaxed again when he realized what it was.  
Tigerstar started to hum in satisfaction, and suddenly Darkstripe felt the ground- well, Tigerstar's tongue, press him up against the hard palate on the roof of his mouth.

Darkstripe whimpered a little, not sure what to think of being a bit immobilized. The soft muscle underneath his squirmed, apparently his friend was tasting him, or at least he was licking him a lot. The dark tabby pressed against the tongue a little, which gained a noise from Tigerstar that Darkstripe couldn't really identify.

"Uh..." Darkstripe squirmed a little. He didn't know what to say, but he wanted to say -something.-  
"Hmmm?" Tigerstar hummed, sending vibrations through the tongue Darkstripe was laying on.  
"N-nothing, uh... a-are you gonna swallow?" The dark tabby murmured rather sheepishly.  
"Mh-hm. Ya ready?" The former leader had a slightly muffled voice, trying not to drop his tongue whilst talking.  
Darkstripe moved a bit on Tigerstar's tongue. Was he? He asked himself that same question, and hesitated for a few moments, before nodding.  
He realized Tigerstar couldn't see that though, and made a quiet agreeing noise.  
"Alright. Down you go."

The dark tabby yelped when Tigerstar's tongue pressed him up hard, and he felt a weird, strong force push him up, then backwards towards the tom's soft palate.  
Darkstripe was confused as to why the flesh was suddenly softer, but he had no time to ponder on it as Tigerstar swallowed again and his hind legs instinctively kicked against the tom's inner throat.

Tigerstar growled a bit, not exactly happy with Darkstripe kicking him- even on accident.  
"Sorry! Sorry, got scared..." The dark tabby apologized, he noticed his own hitched breath, yeah, figures he was pretty nervous.

The brown tabby just made a distinct mutter that his friend couldn't identify as a word, but Darkstripe didn't have time to find out what he had said either as he swallowed again, this time fully getting his pretty down.

Darkstripe yelped once more when the fleshy walls pressed him all around, and he could hear Tigerstar sigh a bit in relief as he was pushed down further and further.  
The heat inside the tom's mouth had been acceptable, but the longer he was getting swallowed down one at a time the hotter it was getting.  
Darkstripe wasn't sure if he could stay conscious or not, with how much pressure was pushing him down and with how unbearable the temperature was.

"Are you alright in there?"  
It took the dark tabby a few moments to identify the weird, rumbling words all around him as Tigerstar speaking, but then again he had never wondered what it would sound like if you were inside someone while they spoke.  
"Yeah," Darkstripe hesitantly answered, "...just... weird. It's hot."  
Well. Maybe that sounded less drastic than it was. Either way, Tigerstar again just muttered something that Darkstripe couldn't hear, despite being literally inside him. Maybe he was just mumbling so bad that it wasn't even coherent.

The tabby shrieked in surprise when he suddenly fell into a much more roomy area, well, relatively roomy compared to being stuck inside boiling hot flesh.  
"Uh... guess I'm fully down." He muttered, looking around rather puzzled. Darkstripe looked down, feeling some sort of wet sensation at his paws, and realized that a liquid was at the bottom.  
It was just sort of warm, and prickled a little... hopefully it wouldn't start burning. Air was tight in here though... and speaking of tight, he felt the walls were moving up and down to the distant beat of Tigerstar's heartbeat.  
Strange... they were both technically dead, yet the tom's organs seemed to work. Huh. Curious...

"You still conscious?" Tigerstar's voice came from upwards, and Darkstripe looked up, as if that would be looking him in the eye- he knew he couldn't see him.  
"I'm... still conscious, yeah." The dark tabby nodded, then it occurred to him that maybe he shouldn't be... the throat did squeeze him a lot.  
"Huh... weird... well, enjoy your stay. Hopefully you like it..." Tigerstar rumbled, and even though Darkstripe knew it was supposed to be purring, he couldn't help but feel uneasy as the ground under and the walls around him softly shook.

The tabby tom backed off a bit when the flesh in front of him came closer, and he yelped when the wall behind him met his back.  
He wasn't claustrophobic, sure, but this was getting pretty unnerving...  
"Hey uh, is it supposed to be so tight?" Darkstripe called out rather nervously.  
He got a hum of agreement from the predator, and Darkstripe felt the walls close in on him.  
He started breathing faster from panic, although it was only fastening him using up the little air he had, and he started getting dizzy.

"I can feel you in there..." Tigerstar on the other hand sounded quite relaxed, at least one was enjoying this...  
"Close your eyes, concentrate on my heartbeat... you won't feel a thing."

His words were like honey in all of this, and Darkstripe, albeit squeezing, shut his eyes, and pressed his head against the slick wall to his side where he could hear the sound most clearly.  
The dark tabby whimpered a little, it was getting hot, hot like before.  
"Tigerstar..." He weakly meowed, surprised at his own quiet voice. It must be the air getting thin.

"Shh... don't worry. You'll be fine. We'll be together... that's what you want too, right? Be together..."

The tom murmured weakly, and found he couldn't open his eyes anymore. He didn't want to, honestly. It was soft, warm, and he liked this closure.  
Maybe this wasn't so bad.  
Darkstripe relaxed his muscles, the warmth easing the tension in his shoulders.  
He pushed his nose in the tabby's soft stomach walls, and muttered weakly, as if he could hear him.

"Hehe, are you trying to hug me?" Tigerstar chuckled. He could feel Darkstripe's paws push around, it sort of tickled a little.  
"Mmh..." The dark tabby meowed, and his head lowered automatically.  
"Yeah, tired, hm? That's alright." Tigerstar clicked his tongue.

Everything felt so mushy, Darkstripe wasn't even sure if he was still intact or something. It didn't hurt or anything, it just felt weird.

"Mmmh... just relax, let it happen. You're safe, I promise."  
Tigerstar's voice was unusually gentle and coaxing, Darkstripe would have wondered when he had last done that, but he was starting to pass out- or maybe sleep. He wasn't sure. But he didn't really care that much about it either. Everything was just fine, he trusted his friend.

The sound of humming appeared around Darkstripe, he felt it was almost a lullaby.  
The tom's breathing had slowed, and it was steadily growing weaker.  
Darkstripe shifted his head a bit, before his thoughts grew silent, and everything dissolved into warm nothingness.  
"I love you..."


	3. Breezepelt/Jayfeather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Predator: Breezepelt  
> Prey: Jayfeather  
> Type: Soft/Fatal, Unwilling, same-size

 

Sorry if this one ends a bit abruptly idk how to write endings to these lol

The small, silver medicine cat was still outside.  
The moon was still up as well, half-moon, medicine cat gathering.  
Jayfeather had been there as well, it hadn't been too interesting tonight.  
StarClan had been silent, which only Kestrelflight had been bothered by.  
WindClan hadn't been too healthy, prey was getting scarce in their territory and they didn't want to start a war for once, with cats going sick and what not.

"I wonder if that fool is even worried about his clan mates..." Jayfeather grumbled, referring to his father Crowfeather. He snorted, "... probably not... why would a traitor like that care?"

The heather and ferns brushed against his thin legs, and Jayfeather sniffed the air. Camp was getting closer but the tom didn't quite want to go back yet.  
Instead his paws led him to the lake not too far away, and his ears twitched at the soft rippling of the water on the shore.

The tabby sat down, his blind eyes shifted on the surface as if observing it, even if there was no way for him to see it.

Suddenly his nose almost got a sharp pain, and it took him only about half a moment to identify the smell- WindClan!

He hissed and turned around, already hearing rustling of grass behind him.

"What are you-" - "What are YOU doing here?!"  
Jayfeather was surprised he got interrupted, and he was even more surprised when he recognized the voice.

"Breezepelt... what do you want in ThunderClan territory? Steal prey? Wouldn't put it past you." The medicine cat hissed alert.

"ThunderClan territory? Did your nose die too? I know you're blind as a mole, but how in the world did you not notice the obvious borders?" The black tom almost yowled angered.  
Jayfeather heard claws tap against the stones around the shore, Breezepelt was coming closer.

"Borders?" Jayfeather was slightly confused, but he was more aggravated than anything. Did he step over the border? He would have smelt that- right?

"Whatever. You're here, accident or not..." The other tom replied with a weird undertone that Jayfeather didn't quite have the time to recognize what it meant as Breezepelt jumped at him.

The silver tabby hissed as the slim WindClan warrior pushed him down, the side of his head splashed into the water and he couldn't breathe.  
Jayfeather struggled, he didn't know what else to do.

The black tom above him kept pushing harder, each time Jayfeather managed to get his head up to the surface, Breezepelt just hit him and shoved him down again- what was he doing? Was he trying to drown him?

"Filthy ThunderClan foxes," Breezepelt hissed, forcing Jayfeather's head up with a yank, "...you clearly know we're low on prey, and you the audacity to scare what little we have left of it off."

The tom's claws suddenly pricked on the silver tabby's throat, and Jayfeather's blue eyes widened. He struggled again, fearful this time.  
"What do you want?" The medicine cat hissed in a high voice, he couldn't think clear enough to have it in a normal pitch.  
"What I want?" Breezepelt imitated Jayfeather's voice, "...why do you care? You've taken everything from me, and now you ask what I want. I'm afraid it doesn't work that way."  
He laughed when he said the last sentence.  
"What's so funny?!" Jayfeather almost yelled, and wildly thrashed in Breezepelt's grip.

A hard hit on Jayfeather's shoulder made him stop moving.

"Quiet." Breezepelt hissed, then Jayfeather felt himself being thrown into the lake.  
The medicine cat meowed loud, and thrashed his legs blindly in the water, trying to figure out where the shore was.  
He didn't even know if he was swimming down or up.

Something pulled on his tail, then hindlegs. Jayfeather would have screamed if it wouldn't make water fill his mouth, and he snapped his head around, although he couldn't see anything.

Warmth suddenly surrounded his hind paws, and the gray tabby tried to kick his legs only to be met by weird walls that only gave in as much as the ground that he'd walk on every day.

It didn't take long for the weird warm thing to creep up Jayfeather's body, and before he knew it he was up to his chest engulfed in the tight heat that kept him from moving.

The medicine cat tried to kick against the wet tunnel that cramped his legs uncomfortably, but to no avail.

He felt pushing, with each one the small tom was brought down into the warmth further, air was getting harder to contain- Jayfeather needed to breathe, now, or he'd pass out.

His head suddenly felt actual air around itself, apparently having been brought out of the water, but now his chin was resting on something slimy and hot.

Jayfeather deeply inhaled the stale air around him, and he gasped, hacking up water with each breath.

A low rumble behind him made him think Breezepelt was still behind him, and he turned his head around, unable to turn anything else as his legs and paws felt tied around his body.

"Where are you?!" Jayfeather cried, although he intended to sound angry and threatening, he realized how stupid he sounded- he was blind, and had no idea where Breezepelt was.

He heard a chuckle around himself, although couldn't tell from where. Was he in front of him? Behind him? Above him? Jayfeather couldn't tell, and it... it scared him.

"Oh, you should be more concerned about where you are." The black tom snarled with laughter.

Where... where he was? Jayfeather's ears angled, and he hissed in aggression.  
"What do you mean?!"

"Ah... whatever. Struggle on your way down, aight?" Breezepelt asked.

Way down? What did that me-  
Jayfeather yelped as his head was pushed down in the same tight space as the rest of his body, and he felt himself slide down the wet walls before almost boiling hot liquid met his paws, and he squealed shocked at the intense heat.

"Figured it out yet...?" Breezepelt hummed.

Jayfeather still had no idea where the tom was- and he had no idea where he was himself, either.  
The medicine cat pawed around the air, around him where walls, the same ones he had gone down, he figured. At least they felt the same... disgusting and gross.  
They were moving.

"No?" The WindClan tom mumbled, seemingly a bit disappointed. "Geez... I know ThunderClan is dumb, but I thought you could at least figure this out."

Jayfeather hissed, he could breathe in here, but he'd actually prefer if he couldn't. The air hurt his lungs.  
"What in StarClan's name do you mean?! Just tell me if you think it'd be so funny for me to know!"

Breezepelt chuckled low, the noise made the walls around the silver tabby vibrate.

"Well... let me tell you where you are." The black tom meowed, suddenly everything shook lightly.  
Jayfeather felt one of the walls push into the back of his head and he snarled, then tried to claw it, but his claws just bounced off, it was too slick.  
"Aww... that's cute..."

Jayfeather hissed in frustration. What kind of walls moved- what kind of walls vibrated!

"Welp, you're in my stomach, Jay-jay. That seem logical?" Breezepelt asked, his voice was mocking.

"What?" Jayfeather shot back almost instantly. "You're kidding me."

The wall next to Jayfeather pushed against his side again.  
"No, no... why would I be? The thought of it... you gotta admit, it's nice having someone you hate at your mercy."

The medicine cat's ears flattened.  
He didn't have time to doubt it. If it was true, he didn't have much time.  
Jayfeather tried to grab the ceiling of... he figured Breezepelt's stomach.

"Oh come on, just stop. That's pathetic... you're not gonna get out." Breezepelt laughed. "At least, not the way you came in."

Jayfeather's whiskers bristled at the thought of that, and he kicked against Breezepelt's belly, trying to make him sick or something- anything to get him out of here.

"Ohh, I wonder how ThunderClan will take it... I wonder if they'll care. I mean, they've got another medicine cat right at their disposal. Nobody really needs you."

Jayfeather just hissed.

"Don't be like that... You won't have to worry about it now."  
The walls again pushed the medicine cat a little, but softer this time.  
"Just don't think about that. You're mine now. You hear that? Nothing to worry about, Jay-Jay."


	4. Mothwing/Leafpool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Predator: Mothwing  
> Prey: Leafpool  
> Type: Soft/willing, safe, same-size

The brown she-cat peered down into the river, her soft-furred ears pinned back as the already suspicious smell brushed over her nose. Leafpool lifted her head and shook it, "...what made you think the fish in this was safe?"

Mothwing stood next to her friend, her tail shivering a bit and she looked down in shame. "I don't know, I-I was really hungry! There's only bones of mice on the land..."

Leafpool let out a sigh and looked back at the golden tabby. She knew all too well that biting feeling of hunger, ThunderClan was still figuring out the new territory and that's why the clan had been hungering a little.  
Why Mothwing would be so hungry to ear obviously shady fish though was beyond her. Her friend wasn't usually like this, geez.  
"Well, how do you feel? And don't lie to me, I'm a full medicine cat now." The small she-cat meowed, at first a little scolding but then obviously proud at the full medicine cat part. It hadn't been too long since she had gotten her name at the moonpool she had found.

Mothwing still kept her amber gaze down, and let out a slight laugh. "I-It kinda stings? I ate it an hour ago..."  
The golden medicine cat kneaded the ground embarrassed.

The tabby cat let out a sigh. "Well, you should eat some yarrow, we've got no idea how badly poisoned the fish is. We've gotta get it out as soon as possible." Her tail lashed a bit at the thought of her friend laying in her nest in pain, and Leafpool gritted her teeth a little.

"Yeah," Mothwing agreed rather quickly, then looked at Leafpool, "...there's... just one problem..."

The ThunderClan cat flattened her ears. "That would be?" She asked cautiously, afraid of what Mothwing might say.

The brightly colored she-cat seemed to try and say it out loud, but apparently didn't really have the confidence to say it. Leafpool nudged Mothwing a bit to get her to just say it- if it was that bad she'd do anything to help.  
"...we've got no yarrow... none of it grows on RiverClan territory..." Mothwing admitted, looking down with a slight frown.

Leafpool looked around, a little sting of panic now going through her. No yarrow? Of course she would have offered some of her stashes, but problem was- Leafpool didn't have any of it either. She scratched her white cheek a bit in thought.  
"Uh... well... maybe we can try to get you to throw up some other way?" She had no idea how, but StarClan she would not let her friend die of one poisoned fish.

Mothwing's paws kneaded the ground anxiously, and she gave a hesitant shrug. obviously not having any good idea either. That sick feeling was getting stronger now.

The young she-cat made a slight whine, unsure of what to do. Leafpool was good with herbs, not punching cats so hard they vomited.  
She looked Mothwing nervously, and gulped as she got an idea.  
"Okay, uhm, this might be a really bad idea- but it's worth a try!" Leafpool stepped forward really close to the big medicine cat.

"Huh?" Mothwing looked a little confused, and she honestly felt slightly anxious having her friend so close. "What a-are you thinking of?"  
Leafpool tapped her friend's muzzle a bit, she replied with a twitch of her whiskers. "Open your mouth."

"My mouth...?" Mothwing raised an eyebrow, clearly very puzzled, but reluctantly did it anyway, trying to open her mouth as far as possible.  
"Yes, yes," Leafpool huffed, her voice getting a little faster before she'd back out of her idea again, "...I'm gonna try to get the fish out."

Mothwing loudly choked on Leafpool's white paw when she had said that. "You're gonna reach in my stomach?!" She coughed out.

Leafpool froze a bit and if she could, she would have gotten a nervous sweat. Yeah, maybe this idea wasn't as easy as she had thought in her head.  
"...I'm gonna try, yes." She put on a slightly more firm tone. "T-try not to bite, and just swallow slowly."

The brown she-cat could her the other tabby let out an unsure noise, but it was followed by one of agreement.

Leafpool expected the swallow, but she still flinched as her paw was pulled down hard suddenly, she was a bit startled by the strange feeling. She slightly squeezed her other paw in, to which Mothwing swallowed again.  
Leafpool couldn't see her friend's face, but she was pretty certain Mothwing looked nervous either way. It wasn't exactly an usual thing to let yourself be, well, eaten if Leafpool worded it directly.

"Alright, uhm, use your paws a bit- I'm kinda dangling..." The small she-cat advised Mothwing.  
Apparently the golden tabby had heard her, because Leafpool yelped a bit when her hind legs were shoved into the warmth of Mothwing's mouth.  
"StarClan, it's so hot..." Leafpool muttered to herself, squirming a bit as her shoulders were swallowed down into the tight tunnel of her friend's throat.  
She could hear Mothwing let out small noises, if they were nervous or actually pleased, she couldn't tell. Leafpool could imagine she'd appreciate something to eat though, even if it was her friend. If she was hungry enough to eat obviously poisoned fish, she'd be hungry enough to eat a willing cat.

Leafpool surpressed a shriek when she fell into a slightly more roomy area, and her head was squished against a soft, plushy surface.  
Her legs suddenly came free as well, and fell over on her too.  
Leafpool sat up a bit dazed, and looked around startled. She figured that she uh, reached her destination.

"Are you okay...?"  
The brown she-cat flinched slightly when she heard Mothwing's voice all around her, but yeah, figures it'd be like that when you're inside someone's stomach.

"U-uh, yeah! A lot more roomy than I thought... h-how do you feel?" The medicine cat replied back and looked around. Now where was that fish...  
It was kinda hard to see much, the walls moved slightly with each breath Mothwing audibly took, and everything was only lit up by a very dim light that was able to come through the stomach lining. Maybe that was good though. Everything was squishy and soft.

"A bit... dizzy, did you find that fish yet?" Mothwing asked, her voice a bit embarrassed at first, then more formal. Seems like she had somewhat gotten used to the thought of this. That didn't mean she thought this was normal though. She'd be caught in a crime scene before she'd say this is totally casual.

Leafpool looked back down at the slick ground, thank StarClan there was no liquid or something, or Leafpool might have thrown up herself. It didn't smell at all, but it did smell strongly of herbs and other prey. Understandable, probably she had eaten a few herbs now and again and the sweet scent of mouse luckily didn't smell half-digested.

"Not yet I didn't..."  
The small she-cat waved her paw around in the almost darkness, she trusted Mothwing not to move too much, it did feel like everything was slightly moving. Her soft, pink paw pads brushed over something she would rather not pick up, but Leafpool was pretty certain that this was what she was looking for.  
"I uh, found it, I think..."

Mothwing let out a "hm?" and Leafpool could feel the area around her shift a bit. The brown she-cat shuddered as she picked up the gross, chewed fish, and she just kind of stuck it to where she had come from in the ceiling of Mothwing's stomach.

The medicine cat could hear her friend cough a few times, and then spit something out.  
"Urgh..." Mothwing sounded a little shaken, "...I'll never eat fish again."

Leafpool snickered a bit, and she surprisingly felt the walls behind her come a bit closer. Before she knew it, Leafpool was forced to lay down against one of the plushy walls inside her friend.  
"But you'll eat cats, hm?" The brown tabby replied with a slight hum.

"Hey," Mothwing audibly pouted a little, "...this was your idea! So you can't just tease me for doing it!"  
Leafpool laughed amused, when a weight suddenly rubbed on her head, and she looked to see the wall give in to touch her.  
"Are you rubbing me?" The medicine cat snickered. Figures she would be, what else would make her stomach rub her?

"...yes?" Mothwing sounded a little unsure, and the kind of petting stopped, Leafpool could swear she could see the embarrased expression on the golden-furred she-cat's face.  
"Hey, nobody said I hated it!" Leafpool giggled playfully, returning the gesture by rubbing the space she was in.

Mothwing yelped in surprise and Leafpool stopped in equal surprise at the noise.  
"...did that hurt?" The brown tabby cat asked in a concerned voice.  
"N-no," Mothwing replied with a huff, "...just surprised me... y-you uhm... can continue, if uh... if you'd like."

Leafpool let out a smug hum, seemed like Mothwing might be liking this a bit more than she was letting on. Well, Leafpool would be lying if she hated this to no end either- sure, it was wet and quite dark, but she wasn't scared of the dark- besides, what could happen to her in here? She was literally inside her best friend, and she was pretty sure nobody would just come and punch Mothwing in the guts.

"Well, I'll be staying in here a little longer..." Leafpool muttered out loud whilst picking up the rubbing again, "...you know, to make sure you don't eat something bad again."

Mothwing quietly chuckled flustered, and she gave an agreeing noise. "I'm sure I'm not going to eat another fish again if you're just letting me eat you instead..."


	5. Tigerstar/Firestar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Predator: Tigerstar  
> Prey: Firestar  
> Type: Soft/unwilling, open-ended, same-size

It hadn't been too long that Firestar had been Fireheart. He was... managing, he figured, as a leader. Still, he sure missed Bluestar- as lost in herself as she had been close to her death.

He wondered if she would be proud of him now, doing his best to re-establish ThunderClan with a healthy leader again.  
He needed to. He had to.  
Tigerstar was leader of ShadowClan now, and even the first time the ginger tom had seen him as a leader, Tigerstar had made it quite clear he'd be a threat...  
Firestar just hoped to StarClan that whatever Tigerstar was planning to do, he'd leave ThunderClan out of it- at least until they had recovered.

The ginger tabby was walking around rather aimlessly right now, patrolling by himself at the ShadowClan border. He wasn't scared that Tigerstar would try anything right now... if he'd kill him, he'd do it big. Something dramatic.  
Back then Tigerstar could have just poisoned Bluestar and killed her as many times as he needed outside of camp, that seemed much easier, but of course he'd make a big cover up attack... yeah, luckily for Firestar that was what always foiled the big broad-shouldered tabby's plans.  
Hopefully whatever he was planning needed a big dramatic thing too, it would certainly give him a bunch of time.

The ThunderClan leader flattened his ears when he smelt someoneu nearby, and he looked around with tensed shoulders. ShadowClan scent.  
Of course there was that scent, he was by the border, but it was so fresh. Someone was here.

Firestar shot his head up when added onto the scent was a noise, and the vibration of the ground made his claws unsheathe out of instinct.  
The leader's fur bristled and he looked around while growling, just his luck, probably a ShadowClan patrol... brutal pack, he had no nerve for them right now.

"Well, well..."  
A familiar, dark voice purred around Firestar, and the leader's ears flattened with suspicion.  
Out of the bushes came an all too familiar figure, broad shoulders and a dangerous face.  
"...aren't we living dangerous, hm?"

Firestar's face scrunched up as he recognized the banished tom in front of him, and his ears flattened with a deep growl. "Tigerstar," the flame-colored tom snarled, "...go back to your own territory."

"Pardon?" Tigerstar tilted his head with a mischievous grin, and he stepped closer to the ThunderClan leader. "How naïve... you think that this is your territory!"  
The dark brown tabby let out a loud laugh, one that vibrated in Firestar's ears and sent shivers down his spine.  
The ShadowClan leader lowered his head again, a smile was still plastered on his face.  
"Oh, Firestar... you're by far the most stupid leader I've ever met. More stupid than Bluestar even... she would have seen how little of a chance ThunderClan has against me, at least."

The smaller tom let out a sharp hiss as the other leader came even closer, so close that their faces were only a few inches apart. Still, Firestar refused to let himself be intimidated by this cat- Tigerstar was on his territory, and this was his clan.  
"Leave at once," the ThunderClan leader snarled, "...I'm giving you one last warning."

"Warning?" Tigerstar snorted at the word, and he snickered in a low tone.  
His claws weren't even unsheathed, he was not taking Firestar serious at all.  
"Oh, and what're you gonna do, poke me to death? Your claws are as dangerous as a mouse's whisker, kittypet..."

Firestar hissed loud at the remark, and with that last part of patience in him being destroyed he hit Tigerstar.  
Well, attempted to.

The other leader dodged swiftly, and his large paw shot forward, immediately gripping the flame-colored tom by his throat.  
Tigerstar didn't give the leader much time to react and pushed him down on the ground, and before Firestar could register what was happening, he was pinned down by Tigerstar like it was the easiest thing in the world for the ShadowClan tom.

"Really the most stupid leader I've ever met," Tigerstar grinned again, pushing down on Firestar's throat, "...I wonder how far you can choke a cat until they suffocate..."

The ThunderClan leader tried to gasp for air, but he could feel that he was way too overpowered to do anything that would be helpful- at least in the physical sense.  
Firestar squirmed against the muscular tom's grip, and he let out breathless hisses. "You wouldn't dare," Firestar retorted, "...even Leopardstar would realize you're just a murderer."

"Hah! Leopardstar? Are you seriously trying to intimidate me with Leopardstar not agreeing with me anymore?" Tigerstar laughed back.  
He leaned down to the ginger tabby's face, and his teeth bared directly in front of Firestar's eyes. It would be quite easy for Tigerstar to rip out one of Firestar's eyes right now.  
"You're stupid to think she has much of a choice... you're the only thing standing between me and the forest."  
Tigerstar drew out his tongue, and licked over his teeth threateningly.  
"I'll make sure you get a good death at least. You've come quite far, kittypet."

Firestar thrashed against the massive tom's grip, he couldn't be serious- he wouldn't kill him, not like this. Not without anyone knowing. What would ThunderClan do? They were barely recovering from Bluestar's death, they were trying to train for war, he couldn't die now!

The brown tabby growled when the ThunderClan leader started to wildly squirm against his strength, he knew Firestar wouldn't be able to get out from under him, but it was still quite annoying...  
"Well, if you're not gonna sit still for a painless death," Tigerstar growled, "...I guess you don't deserve a painless death."

Firestar was about to reply to the tom's threat, but before he could he felt claws dig into his throat, and Firestar gasped in pain.  
Tigerstar's amber eyes glistened in content, "...there we go. You can be obedient, can't you?"

The ginger tom didn't reply to what he said- how could he with claws in his throat? Firestar looked up at Tigerstar, he refused to beg or anything, but gave into the realization that he wasn't going to be able to escape.  
"What," Firestar coughed as the air was getting harder to breathe, "...what are you going to do?"

"What I'm gonna do?" Tigerstar raised an eyebrow, though clearly in a mocking way. "Oh, I think I'm gonna take my sweet time with this..."

Firestar shuddered at the darkly striped tom's words, and he shuddered even harder when Tigerstar's tongue dragged over his face, like a queen would wash their kit.  
The flame-colored tabby was breathing in short breaths, trying to stay conscious, why were those claws still in his throat- he could barely see clear.

"Mmh," Tigerstar hummed, "... you're still conscious... most cats would be out by now."  
Firestar's eyes fluttered as Tigerstar spoke, and he could feel a weight being lifted from his throat, the claws were gone.  
The tabby choked and gasped for air the second he could, and he panted, trying to recover from the pressure on his neck.

"Aww, you're already exhausted?" The dark brown tom snickered mockingly. "I thought we could play a little longer... oh well."  
Tigerstar placed his paw with unsheathed claws on Firestar's head, keeping him down, his other paw was firmly on the other leader's chest to keep him from breathing just a little too freely.

Before Firestar could say anything to the other tom again, he felt his head being pushed upwards and heat was brushing against his face.  
Firestar opened his green eyes and an intense jolt went through him as he realized he was being shoved into Tigerstar's mouth- he couldn't seriously be trying to eat him, right? Right, who ate cats- this must be a nightmare.  
That didn't stop the ginger tabby from trying to get out though as he felt himself being pushed down the back of the other leader's throat.

He heard the muscular leader above him groan in what Firestar assumed to be annoyance, but he could only guess. The ThunderClan tom let out a frustrated hiss as he realized his attempts were quite weak against Tigerstar.  
"Stop this!" Firestar yowled, "...are you insane?!"

Tigerstar seemed to let out a low chuckle, which only irritated Firestar, he was literally eating him and didn't even give him an answer.  
The ginger tom could feel the rest of his body being pushed into the tall cat's mouth, his head was already being squeezed by Tigerstar's gullet, he figured the ShadowClanner must have already swallowed once, by now he was quite aware there wasn't any way he could escape anymore.  
Firestar more or less tried to get it over with, he realized he wouldn't be able to fight Tigerstar while half of him was still in the tabby's mouth, Tigerstar could probably bite off his leg, and StarClan for sure wouldn't be able to reconstruct that. He wasn't so sure about being digested though... maybe he could claw his way out of there. It was worth a try.

The ginger tabby snarled when he felt his chest and legs being pushed down as well, and he was squeezed tightly by Tigerstar's throat. Even if he'd try to squirm now, he'd probably end up getting squished to death. His fur was wet, but that was probably a good thing- not for the overall process, but it made sliding down quicker, which meant getting this over with quicker.

Firestar let out a yelp when the walls around him loosened up and he was surrounded by much more roomy... well, roomy being relative, walls. The ground under him felt slick, but as the leader shuffled he found that he could sit (well, more like lay) without slipping like he was in a muddy puddle.  
The air inside was stuffy, but not disgustingly reeking... which he figured was good, but he'd run out of it- how soon he would run out of it was beyond Firestar though.  
He decided he didn't want to find out, and the ginger tabby unsheathed his claws, intending to strike Tigerstar's stomach, but they flesh was way too slippery for them to even really dig in.  
"What the..." Firestar hissed in frustration, and he hit again, once, twice, what felt like a hundred times before he had to give up as his energy was running out. He had to at least stay awake.

He jolted when he heard a loud noise, and after a few moments Firestar realized Tigerstar had belched... ugh. Not only was he reduced to food to this tom, he was only adding disgust onto all of this.

"Well, maybe not insane... hungry fits it more." The familiar voice of the tabby chuckled, and the walls around Firestar shivered slightly as Tigerstar spoke. He felt a weird sort of rocking motion set in as the tom he was trapped inside started moving, "...where are you going?! You're just gonna act like you didn't just eat me?!"

"Don't be so selfish, kittypet," Tigerstar retorted to his prey in a mocking, yet amused voice, "...I know you need this much attention because you're a kittypet... but I've got things to do."  
Firestar shuddered when he felt the wall next to him suddenly brush him, and he needed a moment to realize that the large cat he had been eaten by was rubbing- petting him like he was some pet.  
"Don't worry, I'll get back to you later..." Tigerstar purred in a dark tone, and all Firestar could do was sit there and wait for whatever that meant.


	6. Mapleshade/Appledusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Predator: Mapleshade  
> Prey: Appledusk  
> Type: Semi-soft/fatal, unwilling, same-size

 

The morning sun was slowly rising up as Appledusk sat at the riverbank, just sort of staring at it blankly as if it would help him hear any prey. His ears flicked occassionally when he heard something rustle in the trees, but it was rhythmic, soft, so he knew it was just the wind.

He raised his head as he heard the leaves of a bush rustle behind him, and the tom turned around, his ears flicking once more as he slowly stood up and quietly trailed over to the shivering leaves.  
His white claws unsheathed and his whiskers twitched, the RiverClan tom could faintly smell mouse, though he was a little cautious since he was close to the ThunderClan border.

Appledusk went into a hunter's crouch as he could see the tail of the mouse poke out of the bush, and he licked over his muzzle, already anticipating the sweet taste. RiverClan hadn't been deprived of prey, but he hadn't exactly had breakfast yet.  
Plus, mouse was his favorite.

The pale tom sprung forward with extended paws and let out a hiss, though he had to rely on his instincts to catch the thing as he landed in the bush and fell through several leaves which blinded his vision.  
Still, he grabbed something soft and fluffy, and the tom opened his green eyes again, looking down with a grin to the expected mouse- well, at least what he had expected to be a mouse.  
It was a paw, instead- a black one.

Appledusk only now noticed as he looked up, that the bush was so much larger than what he had thought at first and he saw that the top leaves were as tall as the canopy of the forest trees.  
What he noticed most of all though, were the pair of yellow eyes staring right at him and the two rows of sharp, equally yellow teeth bared at him as well.

"Appledusk," the she-cat spat in nothing but disgust, "...of course, who else would be running after prey that isn't his?"  
Mapleshade looked absolutely furious, which Appledusk could understand, he hadn't been liking her too much lately either- what he couldn't understand was the fact she was as tall as this gigantic bush whilst he was apparently the size of her paw.

The pale tom blinked a few times in shock, he didn't stumble or yelp or anything, just stared at Mapleshade frozen, unable to bring up any logical reaction to this.  
...maybe this was a dream?

"You made me lose my lunch." The now rogue she-cat hissed, and she swatted at the small tom with her paw, just barely missing him- which he realized was her full intent as she laughed menacingly as he stumbled backwards to not get hit.  
"You should feel awful," Mapleshade said, and the way she curled her R's made Appledusk's fur cringe, "you have all that prey back in RiverClan, yet I have nothing. No clan mates, no prey, no nothing." Her hackles rose. "...you should be the one rotting and running after prey all day, especially considering you're the one who made me lose it all."

Appledusk's ears flattened at that. Sure, she might be... the size of a literal tree, but he wasn't about to be read for filth, not by his ex, not by someone that drowned his kits.  
"It's your fault!" He protested, getting back up and puffing out his chest. "You were the one that forced them over the river! You blabbered that they're ours to the clans!"

Mapleshade hissed loud, and she hit Appledusk over the head, this time fully intending on hitting him- which she succeeded at and the RiverClan warrior fell over with a yell of pain.

The tom raised his head again and put his paw on it, shaking himself to get rid of the horrible headache that was forming. "You're the awful one," the warrior huffed, though didn't look at her, "...hitting warriors that just want to get prey for their mate."

"Oh?" Mapleshade's tone changed from filled with anger to chirpy. "...is that so? Well, why don't I help you then?"

Appledusk looked up at the tortoiseshell molly with a confused glare. He took his paw off of his head and instead wobbily stood up- she might have been a rogue and looked rather skinny, but her being about ten times his size made it easy for her to knock the wind out of him.

Before he could protest or even dodge, Mapleshade had swiped up Appledusk in her black paw and curled her claws around him, painfully digging them into his white belly which made him whine in pain involuntarily.  
"If you're so set on getting prey to your mate, so set on it in fact, that you'd pick a fight with a cat that could easily crush you..." Mapleshade shook her head with a mischevious smirk, "...well, I think I should help you out, for your undying loyalty."

Safe to say Appledusk knew she was playing with him, and he wriggled hard in her grip, to that only resulted in the claws piercing into his skin and making blood dribble out.  
"Put me down!" The RiverClanner yelled, "...you're on RiverClan territory! The morning patrol will be here any second, and they're gonna kill you for- for attacking me!"

"Me? Attacking you?" The three-colored she-cat grinned widely, showing off her dangerously pointed fangs to the tom in her paw. "No, you were the one attacking me first, weren't you? And I'm sure they would not mind, if they knew I was helping you get prey to your precious mate."

Appledusk was about to protest again because he really thought jumping on her paw was no comparison to attacking, but he went silent as Mapleshade opened her maw and promptly shoved him inside, slamming her teeth down to keep him from escaping.

The pale tom needed a second to process what had even happened, though Mapleshade's tongue pressing him against the sharp wall of teeth and them raking against his pelt made him snap back to reality pretty quick.  
"Let me out!" He yelled, thrashing wildly to get away from the fangs that started scratching his skin and drew out blood. "You're insane! You drowned our kits and eat cats! What kind of monster are you?!"

"One that's hungry," Mapleshade rumbled, and Appledusk could feel her tongue curl when she spoke, "...and one that finds you quite tasty, and thinks you're deserving of being food."

The pale tom hissed at her response and shoved his paws against the wet muscle, trying to... he wasn't even sure what he was trying to do, trying not to get licked? Tasted? He shut his eyes as he almost let her words sink in, how a cat could find him- tasty, eat him, like he was prey.  
"Shut up! Let me out of here!"

"Ah. I don't think so." The molly hummed, and suddenly he was yanked away from her teeth and back onto her tongue, where he tried to stand up on the raspy surface but was quickly wrapped up in the pink blanket. He could feel tugging at his fur and his scratches burnt, Appledusk could imagine what she was doing, but he didn't want to let it sink in.  
"After all, wasn't this what you wanted? Getting prey to your mate?"

His green eyes widened at the realization of what Mapleshade was saying, and Appledusk let out a furious cry and struggled against her grasp. He didn't have much luck, seeing as he was tightly encased in the despite being slippery, very strong muscle.  
"You're not my mate! I'm not your prey! Stop this! Stop- stop eating me, you horrible she-cat!"

"And let your precious mate be hungry again? Oh Appledusk, you truly are awful..." She fake-whimpered.  
Appledusk didn't care for her disturbing game of whatever she was trying to do, and he shook his head, unsheathing his claws and trying to dig them into the soft skin of her tongue, though was only met with them squishing against it and a wet squelching sound.

He growled in frustration, he couldn't die like this, not in the mouse of a molly that drowned his kits, but he ran out of energy and things to say to somehow get Mapleshade to snap out of it- part of him was pretty sure she was enjoying this.

Appledusk was about to make up another irrational, instinct-driven response, but he couldn't even say it anymore as Mapleshade's tongue suddenly let go of him and instead slammed him up on the roof of her mouth where the muscle underneath him squished him around.

"Stop tasting me!" He shouted, "...you're disgusting! You want me to love you, yet you do things like these!"

"I want you to love me?" Mapleshade sounded confused, but Apppledusk realized pretty quick that she was obviously faking it. "Oh, you are so cute. No, perhaps I once did- but now? Now I just want you to be food inside me."

The other cat couldn't reply something in disgust quick enough as Appledusk felt a strong tug at his body, but it took another one for him to get that she was swallowing him- or, at least trying to. Maybe he was too big, maybe he was struggling too much- whatever it was, Appledusk wasn't about to make her job easier because he squirmed as strong as he could against her efforts.

Mapleshade only let out a low growl and stopped trying to send him to her belly- which was what Appledusk thought anyway as he sighed in relief and stopped squirming as well, hoping he had convinced her cat was an awful choice of meal.

Appledusk was terribly wrong though, since Mapleshade instantly swallowed the moment her prey stopped struggling and he was forced down into her throat.  
He would have kicked or scratched or would have done anything, but his front and hind legs were crammed to the sides of his body and he could only wriggle weakly.  
A small part of him was almost glad that the second gulp started moving him down.

As the pale tom slid into Mapleshade's belly, he only now noticed how hot it was, and how much it burnt at the scratches on his pelt and the bruise on his head.  
"Urggh..." He groaned, trying to get up, but just gave in instead and laid down, partly accepting his fate. It was just as wet and soft as in her mouth, but Appledusk was glad that it was roomier in here than in her throat and there were no teeth- as ridiculous as he knew it sounded, he was glad that it was over with.

"What are you going to do with me?" The RiverClan tom grumbled, looking at nothing in particular- it was disgusting in here, everything was slightly moving, twitching, he could hear that wretched molly's heartbeat, her breathing- StarClan, how he wished he could end both of those sounds right now.

"What I'm going to do with you?" Mapleshade echoed, and just by the tone of her voice Appledusk could tell she was smiling. "Well, I think I'll enjoy a nice, delicious meal digesting inside me, one that my mate brought right into my paws. Would you like to keep me company for it, Appledusk?" She chuckled darkly.

The tom only groaned in response, regretting his stupid actions.


	7. Brambleclaw/Brackenfur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Predator: Brambleclaw  
> Prey: Brackenfur  
> Type: Soft/willing, safe, same-size
> 
> 'tis was a request but I had to change the two cats to warriors bc i didn't wanna stuff a kid down another kids throat

 

Brambleclaw stared at the dried out stream.  
"This greenleaf is gonna be rough," he noted, looking behind himself, only to groan in annoyance when he noticed Brackenfur was more occupied with a butterfly flying past him, "...did you hear what I said?"

The brown tabby blinked a bit stunned at Brambleclaw trying to get his attention, and he looked back at the warrior a little confused.  
"...yeah?" He meowed testingly. He wasn't so sure what the dark brown tom had just said, so he stayed careful with his sentence.

Brambleclaw let out a grumble, "...then what did I say?"

Brackenfur looked like the other feline had just asked him what he had for breakfast two moons ago. "...uh." The smaller tom looked over to the river the two were standing by- or at least what was left of it. "...something about the water being gone?"

The muscular tom sighed, and he nodded. "Yeah, good enough."  
He turned back to the river, his tail lashing to tell the golden-brown tabby to follow him again, which Brackenfur did quite obediently.

Brambleclaw didn't even have to go ten fox lengths with turning around to notice Brackenfur wasn't paying attention again.  
He whirled around suddenly, and he was about to yell to surprise the smaller tabby, but before he could do that, he was suprised by the fact that Brackenfur was way closer than he anticipated and he slammed into him. Well, his chest to be specific, but that was still sort of hard.

Brackenfur stumbled a bit stunned, and he shook his head, then looked up at Brambleclaw, puzzled.  
"What? Why'd you stop walking?" He asked with a slightly irritated tone.

"Because you're not paying attention!" Brambleclaw almost shouted back, his ears flattened against his head. "What's wrong with you? You usually love patrols! How can you find a butterfly more interesting than the fact all the prey is missing?"

The thin tom's fur bristled, and a look of guilt appeared on his face. Despite Brambleclaw being much younger, he felt absolutely ashamed, getting told exactly what he should be doing by him.  
"Sorry..." He mumbled, and shifted anxiously on his paws, "...it's just- I don't know, it's so hot."

Brambleclaw sighed, relaxing his pelt again and stepping on his own paws briefly so the claws wouldn't unsheathe instinctively. "Alright, alright. I get it. It's hot, there hasn't been much prey lately- wait, are you hungry? Is that why you're-" - "Yes, I'm hungry! Stop humiliating me, StarClan!"  
A flustered, red color appeared on Brackenfur's face.

The dark brown tom let out another sigh, and his ears flattened. "StarClan, I'm hungry too, Brackenfur... why didn't you eat at camp?"

"Because there was so little on the pile..." Brackenfur replied in sheepish tone. "Hey, why didn't you eat at camp either?"

Brambleclaw blinked startled. "B-because it was so small! Why didn't- ugh! Whatever. We can- we can hunt right now! I'll catch you a fat squirrel and you'll- you'll eat that and stop staring at butterflies!"

The brown tabby seemed confused by the way Brambleclaw had worded it, but he nodded, his ears flicking a little puzzled. "...okay... I'll... do the same." He cleared his throat a bit awkwardly, and looked around. "...I'll go that way." Brackenfur pointed towards a cluster of bushes with red berries on them- though not with a deathberry red color, so Brambleclaw wasn't worried that Brackenfur might be overtaken by hunger and decided swallowing a random berry was cool.

"Sure. I'll be right back." Brambleclaw agreed with a nod, and before Brackenfur could say much, the two parted ways.

 

Brambleclaw had held his word. Brackenfur was munching on a fat- well, it wasn't a squirrel, it was a mouse, but that was already heavenly for Brackenfur. He got the whole thing down in about seven bites, and licked the remains of taste off of his muzzle.  
"That tasted amazing..." he murmured, and the thin tabby laid down.

Brambleclaw let out a sort of huff, and he sat down next to Brackenfur. His stomach grumbled a bit in what he could be reading as annoyance, since he had caught the mouse and yet gave it to the other tom. Yeah, he'd be upset too if he hadn't done it willingly- after all, he could be hungry and concentrate!

...still, he wished he could have gotten two mice.

Brambleclaw flopped over on his back, and leaned against a tree. It really was hot, he didn't blame Brackenfur for complaining about the heat and he didn't blame the prey for deciding to stay inside mostly.  
He flinched a little as the smaller warrior suddenly rested his head on his lighter colored belly.  
"Uh-" - "You're hungry too, right?"

Now it was Brambleclaw's turn to get a little flustered as his stomach answered that question.  
"Yeah, but- it's whatever, I can eat back at camp." The tabby replied, and he looked up at the canopy of the trees, even the leaves looked a bit shriveled from down here.

"Really?" The golden tom asked, and when Brambleclaw looked back down he could see the smaller tabby had raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Really, you won't be able to patrol good either if you're hungry." He shook his head.

Brambleclaw placed his light colored paw on the warrior's head and let out a rough sigh. "At least I don't get distracted by butterflies, do I now?"

Brackenfur snorted. "Yes, yes... you're right." He shook his head embarrassed and placed his ear on Brambleclaw's belly, nuzzling the fur gently only to be meet with another rumble which Brambleclaw casually overplayed with a faked cough.

The smaller tom shifted his head a little. "What do you think it's like, being eaten?"

The dark warrior let out a loud cough. "Excuse me?" He asked confused and really startled.

"Err, what I meant..." Brackenfur blinked a little surprised, and shook his head, looking away. "What I meant was that- what does prey feel like? Not- not what... that's like..."  
A flustered pink dashed across his face and Brackenfur hid it by brushing over his muzzle with his paws.

"Oh." Brambleclaw replied, letting out somewhat of a wheeze. "Alright. Uh- well, I don't know? Why don't you fond out?"

"What?" Brackenfur choked.

"What?" Brambleclaw replied, equally taken aback.

"...did you just- invite me to like, get eaten?" Brackenfur asked in a weird, yet amused voice and chuckled.

"Wh- no, no! Not- not directly!" The dark brown tom answered with warm ears, and he shifted, making Brackenfur readjust so his head wouldn't smash on the ground.

"And indirectly?" The other warrior asked with a sly, but playful smirk on his face.

"StarClan, don't- don't joke about that! I'm- sure, I'm hungry, but I'm not gonna- not..." The tabby lost his trail of words the longer he went on and ended up just shaking his head with a sputter of incoherent words out of his mouth.

Brackenfur snickered, and he nodded at Brambleclaw's words. "Right... but really, I think it'd feel cool. Warm, but not as scorching hot-" he scratched his ear in annoyance at the heat, "...not as hot as this weather, and it'd be really soft."  
"And really gross and wet and slimy." Brambleclaw added on as he thought about it too, shuddering unlike Brackenfur.

"Pffth, you don't have to be eaten then." The golden tabby replied and waved his paw dismissively. "I bet you'd love a full stomach and finishing this patrol though." He poked his belly a little.

The other tabby huffed, and put his dark tail over his legs as he leaned back.  
"Yeah, I would!" Brambleclaw exclaimed. "So what, you're gonna take a digest nap on me now or what?"

Brackenfur snickered, and he nuzzled the tom's fur a little. "Yeah. Sounds pretty good. Goodnight!"  
"Hey, you- you stop that!"

Brambleclaw grabbed the golden tom with his paws and sort of righted him up, but he wasn't strong enough to hold him like a kit or anything.  
"I caught you a mouse already, so you better start patrolling buddy!"

"Ah, but it's so far..." Brackenfur grinned to himself, looking off to his side. "Why don't we just sleep a little bit? I'm sure nobody at camp will notice anyway!"

Brambleclaw grumbled displeased to himself. How could a single cat be that lazy! He'd never get anywhere with this conversation, and he wasn't about to carry Brackenfur like a little kit.  
Hm.  
Unless.

"Fine, if you don't wanna patrol, you're getting punished! Warriors who don't do their duties need to learn their place!"  
Although Brambleclaw's choice of words would come off as quite threatening, the smirk and playful tone was what made Brackenfur realize he was messing around.

"Oh no! What are you going to do, Brambleclaw? Eat me?" The golden tabby teased with a low growl and a smile.

"You know what?" The warrior asked in a dark tone, "...what a splendid idea! A lazy cat can serve as nourishment for the much more responisble, hard-working warriors!"  
Brambleclaw opened his maw, and Brackenfur laughed when the brown tabby rasped his tongue over his face.  
"Inside of me you go!"  
The larger tom grabbed one of Brackenfur's paws with his teeth, and gently nibbled on them, the owner of them just chuckled.  
"What are you waiting for, then! You're the lazy one, taking your time with my punishment!"

Brambleclaw snorted, and he opened his mouth again to let Brackenfur's paw out. Truth be told, the salty taste on his tongue was making him hungrier, and with how his friend was talking it was only firing on his belly's rumbling.  
"Pffth, you wouldn't even fit inside of me, fatty." Brambleclaw replied, and he poked the tom's thin stomach.

"How do you know if you haven't tried, hmm? I'll tell you if something goes wrong, scaredy-cat!" Brackenfur teased the tom, resulting in Brambleclaw huffing and licking over his muzzle threateningly.

"Fine then! You asked for it, prey!" The dark brown tabby exclaimed, and he took the paw back in his mouth.  
Despite the playful nature, he did wonder if he'd be able to fit a cat inside of him- and yeah, Brackenfur said he'd tell him if he was hurt or something, so the tabby continued to work his way up on Brackenfur's front leg, enjoying the taste subconsciously.

Brackenfur's hackles rose a little in surprise when his friend actually started trying to swallow his front leg, but he made no effort to stop him.  
It was sort of mesmerizing, and Brackenfur couldn't say he didn't feel quite intrigued and excited.  
He decided to help Brambleclaw a little, placing his other paw in front of the tom's muzzle too.  
"U-uh, you doing alright?" He asked in a slightly awkward, but not uncomfortable voice.

"Mh-hm." The dark tabby replied, and Brackenfur shuddered at the weird sensation of rumbling going through his legs.  
Brambleclaw drew him a little closer, carefully gulping down his legs so he wouldn't choke and he took a deep breath through his nose.  
Admittedly his jaws kinda hurt, he was happy that Brackenfur was notably smaller than him. He wouldn't dare to think of what would happen if he tried to do that to any cat even slightly bigger than the golden tabby.

He opened his mouth wider, and Brackenfur got the notion he wanted to get his head inside his jaws. The smaller tabby squirmed a little and lowered his head, he yelped a bit when he felt paws pushing against him and trying to pull him easier.  
"Careful there!" Brackenfur warned him, and he could tell Brambleclaw was quite struggling to fit him in. The warrior huffed and shifted a bit, finally getting his head inside the other tom's mouth. He involuntarily snickered when Brambleclaw's tongue tickled his neck, admittedly his teeth pressed against him a little, but it wasn't painful.  
"You okay, Brambleclaw?" Brackenfur huffed.

"Mmh." Came a noise of agreement from the darker tabby, and he paused what he doing to take another deep breath. It was hard to fit Brackenfur in, but with his legs already getting squeezed in his throat and the taste from the tabby seeping into his senses and tempting him on to continue, he found that going on was a much easier decision than trying to choke him back out.  
And honestly, he was enjoying this quite a lot. Brackenfur didn't taste like any prey he ever had before, and he tasted really good.  
The slight wriggling from his friend's paws reassured him that he was alright, and it sent pleasant shivers down his back.

Brackenfur made a small noise when Brambleclaw pushed him down with his paws again, and a strong gulp engulfed his head inside the tom's throat. It felt quite odd, but not too bad. Weird with how his hindlegs were still dangling outside in the hot air and inside of another cat it was a much more bearable.  
"Well, you were right about the wet part," Brackenfur meowed as his chest was pulled inside Brambleclaw's mouth, "...but it'd probably hurt a lot if it wouldn't be slick in here. Would get stuck more easy, huh?"  
He knew Brambleclaw couldn't answer, but the golden tabby didn't want him to think he suddenly went mute or anything, which he could tell the larger tom was grateful for as he mumbled a noise of agreement along what was probably supposed to be a chuckle, but it came out more as a huffed breath.

Brambleclaw's tongue stayed still for most of it, and as he got to Brackenfur's rump, he used his paws to push the tom's hind legs inside of him.  
He took another deep breath and pushed Brackenfur's hindlegs into his mouth, only the tom's waving tail now stuck out of his muzzle.  
He swallowed as strong as he could three times, and that send most of the brown tabby down his throat and a huge weight dropped into his stomach, making him feel quite full.  
Brambleclaw coughed a little on Brackenfur's tail and sighed heavily before slurping the last of the tom into his mouth. He gently nibbled it a little while purring, and he heard a soft squeal from inside his belly.

"H-hey stop that!" Brackenfur exclaimed in an embarrassed tone, and he wriggled around, trying get into a more comfortable position. He tucked a little at the base of his tail, and he could hear Brambleclaw chuckle slightly before he swallowed down the rest of Brackenfur's tail and it joined the tom in Brambleclaw's belly.

Brambleclaw let out a relieved sigh and leaned back on the tree, flicking his ears. His stomach was a notably bigger, but not by much, he looked as if he just ate a bit more for breakfast.  
"Uff... are you alright in there? Not too uncomfortable?" He asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

Brackenfur squirmed into a better position, making the large tom around him shiver at the unfamiliar position. "No, it's fine," the golden striped tom replied, "...really soft, less hot than outside-" he paused for a second, "...as weird as that sounds. You'd think the insides of a cat would be hotter than a greenleaf day."  
He snuggled into the walls of Brambleclaw's stomach, finally finding a good way to lay down.  
It felt quite nice, comfy, plushy and pleasantly warm, much more bearable than the outside.  
Plus, he was quite sure that Brambleclaw felt better with a bit of food inside of him now.

Brambleclaw purred in comfort, as unfamiliar as it felt, it was reassuring to feel the small tom wriggle around, not just because he was concerned he might be uncomfortable, but feeling something alive in him made him feel proud. Like he was protecting him.  
Plus, he felt quite satisfied now. Not too full, but pleasantly filled.

"Well, tell me when you want out of there." The dark brown tabby replied, closing his eyes.  
"What? Are you going to take a nap?" Brackenfur asked in an amused voice.  
"N-no! But you were!" Brackenfur yelped a little as the walls around him shifted. "I'm going to continue patrolling!"

The golden-brown tabby snickered, and he wriggled a little, getting back into a comfy position in the now hammock-like stomach.  
Brackenfur laid down comfortably and snuggled up. "Just spit me back out when you're done with the patrol, Brambleclaw." He meowed, and closed his eyes.

The dark brown tabby let out a chuckling purr, and nodded to himself. "Fine, fine. Get comfy, hope you won't find your punishment to horrible."

Brackenfur purred pleasantly at the feeling of safety, letting the warm, damp air lull him into a comfortable sleep inside his friend's belly.


	8. Nightcloud/Crowfeather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Predator: Nightcloud  
> Prey: Crowfeather  
> Type: Soft/unwilling, fatal, same size
> 
> A request for a fellow reader- hello, you  
> excuse any inconsistencies with canon because i tend to forget stuff

The dark gray tom stared at the ground the entire trip back to camp.  
He couldn't believe it.  
Him, a father to kits- kits, in ThunderClan- Leafpool's kits- his kits.

He felt sick. He felt sick, repulsed, that yelling black she-cat on the tree had been his.  
Crowfeather didn't understand, and it made him mad and frustrated.  
Leafpool had kept all this from him, why? Why didn't he tell her? Didn't he have a right to know?

Now he looked like a fool, a traitor to all his clan mates, who were mumbling things and giving him weird glances on the way back to camp.  
It was exactly like the time he came back to WindClan after running off with Leafpool. He had come back, after Leafpool had panicked over her clan getting attacked- and he felt angry.

She wanted to go back, she had these kits where she knew they wouldn't be accepted, she didn't tell him, and here he was, getting blamed for all of it.

The darkgray tom abruptly stopped walking when the group was back in camp, and it took him a moment to realize cats had gathered around him, staring at him with hateful glares. His ears flattened when he caught onto the fact they had formed around him in a circle, and a strong feeling of entrapment tugged at his paws, telling him to run away- but to where? He had nowhere to go.

He looked up at the tallrock, where he sighted Onestar already perched on it with his amber gaze burning into Crowfeather. Do they all think I wanted to have kits with a ThunderClan cat? With a medicine cat?  
Crowfeather bit his tongue to keep the angry words from tumbling out, and forced his fur to stay flat as he stared right back at Onestar with a slightly irritated glare.

"WindClan," the light brown tom's voice almost shook through the open moor, "...we have gathered here tonight to punish one of our clan mates."

The cats all gathered around Crowfeather just looked at him with spite.  
The warrior's ears flicked frustrated, does nobody get that he didn't want this? That he didn't know?  
He swallowed his nervosity down harshly, and his hackles rose, despite him trying to keep them down.

"Crowfeather has left us once already," Onestar reminded the entire clan with a horribly distateful voice, "...and apparently that wasn't enough for him. He decided to have kits with a ThunderClan cat too! A medicine cat of all things as well! What do you have to say for yourself, traitor?!"

Anger flashed through the sleek-furred tom quick as thunder, and he bared his teeth. How could his own leader think so low of himself? How could he just forget all the moons he had spent being loyal, being a loving clan mate?  
"I didn't know!" Crowfeather yelled furious, "...I didn't know anything! Leafpool and I went back, and that was the end of it! I never knew she was pregnant, I never knew she had kits, I never knew they were my kits!"

"And yet they are." The leader hissed, lowering his head towards his warrior with disgust.  
The tom shook his head, his face cringed with disturbance and disbelief. "You are to be punished, Crowfeather. For running away, for getting a ThunderClan cat pregnant, from keeping those kits a secret."

He didn't KNOW! Conflicting emotions welled up in the dark-colored tom. He didn't know! Why couldn't he understand any of that? IHe was just as shocked as they all were!

"You disgust me," a familiar voice hissed from the crowd, and Crowfeather instantly felt a pang of betrayal as he recognized the tone, "...you disgust me, Crowfeather. What did I ever see in you? You're a disgusting tom, mating with those dirt-smelling plant eaters."  
He slowly turned his gaze towards Nightcloud, only to find his mate's own amber eyes filled with nothing but fury and horror for what had become of the image of her mate.

"I-" Crowfeather felt like he choked for a second, then shook his head, "-I didn't know! What h-happened with Leafpool was in the past," he shouted, looking around the clan to make sure everyone would be listening, "...I've had nothing to do with her kits! I'm loyal to WindClan- to you!"  
He looked back at Nightcloud at his last two words, his angry expression showing hints of desperation.

The black she-cat just closed her eyes and looked away with a scowl on her face.

"Crowfeather needs to be punished," another voice spoke, and the accused tom whirled around only to be faced with Breezepelt's angry, amber eyes, "...what good does it bring to have an unloyal warrior in our clan that would rather go off mating with random she-cats, then begging to be accepted back in!"

The dark gray tom froze up.  
He knew his son didn't like him, but those words, those words, they stung.

"How right you are, Breezpelt," Crowfeather could barely hear Onestar agree, "...I think it'd be quite appropriate to punish him."  
The warrior turned to look at his leader, the brown tabby had a malicious smirk on his face which made Crowfeather think of the worst. Being blinded? Exiled?

"But if we exile him, he'll just go to happily live with his Leafpool," Nightcloud hissed, "...what sort of punishment would that be?"

The dark warrior stepped a bit to the side, glancing at random clan mates, but they showed nothing but disgust for him. When did everyone turn against him? Did he miss something? He was still Crowfeather!

Even if the tom was screaming in his head, none of those confused, infuriated words came out.  
The hateful glares made him all the more mute.

"Correct, Nightcloud... say, what punishment would you find fitting for your mate?" The leader asked, his voice was laced with a weird sort of malice and excitement if Crowfeather really paid attention. He didn't really want to- he wanted to think of something else, block all this out, but all these words hit him so hard.

"Not my mate," she hissed, and took a few threatening steps forward, "...my prey."

Crowfeather felt frozen in his tracks, what did she mean? Prey? Not her mate anymore, yeah, he could figure that Nightcloud didn't wanna be mates anymore, but prey?  
He could understand what she meant- but it made his fur shudder and bristle to every end of it's strands.

"Get away from me," the dark tom spoke, his lean legs shivered uncontrollably, making his order rather... unimpressive.

"No," Nightcloud growled, a small smile twitching on her mouth before disappearing quickly, and her white claws unsheathed, "...you have to be punished."  
She lashed out her large tail, and gritted her teeth. "You dirty traitor!"

The dark gray warrior was hit by a sudden flash of adrenaline, and he attempted to run out of the camp, but was met with walls of cats surrounding him all around. They wouldn't even let him flee! He looked at his former clan mates, all just watching with disapproving glares.

Crowfeather was yanked back into the small clearing that had formed in the middle of camp, and he whirled around to face his ex mate. Nightcloud hit him hard in the throat, resulting in the dark tom stumbling over and choking. He looked up at his clan mate, his tail lashing anxiously as Nightcloud stood over him, claws resting on his throat.

"Please," the tom pleaded, "...please, don't kill me."

"It's too late for that." She hissed, and the she-cat opened her jaws.  
She's really gonna eat me, Crowfeather thought in horror, his paws felt frozen, unable to do anything, was nobody going to stop her?! This wasn't normal! Why wouldn't they at least kill him in a normal way?!

His thoughts were interrupted once more as the molly's maw trapped his head inside her mouth, and Crowfeather finally tried to struggle, fear setting in hard.  
"St-stop!" He yowled, though the she-cat's claws that had dug into his torse just pushed him further in. "Stop! You can't do this! Nightcloud, please!"

She didn't listen to his demands, drawing her tongue over his chest and paws. This'll be the only good thing he'll ever do, being prey! Her teeth almost bit down on her meal, but she caught herself before digging them in. No... she wanted him alive.  
Part of her wondered why nobody was stopping her for sure- but she figured they must all feel the same way she did. By the grin on Breezepelt's face she could at least tell he felt the same.

So, she just proceeded with his punishment, gulping down his torso and brushing her teeth over his back while she felt his front legs struggle inside her throat.

Crowfeather yowled as he was being dragged down further and further down into Nightcloud's body, her walls enclosing on him left and right and squeezing him like he was just a delicious meal. "Let me out of here! You can't do this, Nightcloud, you can't!" He yelled horrified.

But only powerful gulps answered him, and he was pushed into the open space of her stomach. Crowfeather let out a gasp as hot liquid pricked his pelt, and he looked down terrified. "I'll die in here," he thought scared, "why is StarClan letting this happen!"

Nightcloud swallowed down only the tom's tail now, and she let out a relieved sigh as she was done with her meal, feeling it struggle in her belly. She could hear some muffled yells, but none were loud enough to come through her stomach walls.

The WindClan cats murmured between themselves, and Onestar finally spoke up.  
"That shall be taken care of," he meowed in a victorious voice, "...WindClan will never have to deal with Crowfeather's betrayal again!"

A few cats shouted in agreement, and after a few more moments they disparsed back to their duties, like Crowfeather never even existed.  
Nightcloud sat at the walls of WindClan camp, Crowfeather's struggles were slowly starting to die down. Finally got what he deserved.

Breezepelt started approaching his mother, though he stopped for a second. For a few moments he considered... maybe that had been a little harsh?  
...no, he had gotten what he deserved! Cheating on his mother, having kits with some dung-eating ThunderClanners... he never liked him anyway.  
"What a show," Breezpelt meowed, now sitting down next to his mother, who was grooming her paw, "...finally we are rid of that traitor."

Nightcloud agreed with a purr, feeling that her prey had stopped moving. So weak. What did she ever see in him in the first place?  
"Indeed," she muttered pleased, and curled her tail around her son, "...just the two of us. He's never going to harm WindClan ever again."

Breezepelt leaned onto his mother's shoulder, and he glanced at her stomach for a second.  
A grin appeared on his face.  
He'd never hurt his mother ever again.


	9. Scourge/Tigerstar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Predator: Scourge  
> Prey: Tigerstar  
> Type: Soft/unwilling, safe, micro/macro
> 
> Request for fellow reader- hello once more my spooky friend  
> This somehow ended up being 3k words i am so sorry my dudes lets go

The dark brown tabby was wadding through the muddy twolegplace. What sort of cat lived here, anyway? Tigerstar grumbled unpleased, and his tail lashed, but he forced himself to just go through this horrible rain.  
This had better be worth it. Part of him just wanted to turn around and go back to camp in his nest, but whatever.

Boulder had given him the correct directions, he was sure, there were no other flashy twolegplaces around here with broken down metal fences.

The ShadowClan leader leapt up onto the top of the fence just in front of the alleys of the twolegplace. He could see a few teeth-collared cats... Boulder had told him about the weird collars, but seeing them still made Tigerstar feel a bit uncomfortable. There really were cat teeth on it... gross. They must smell awful.

The cats seemed to notice him rather quick, and looked up over at the muscular tabby. Their faces turned to scowl, and they padded over to the fence with unsheathed claws.  
Did they actually think they could fight him? Tigerstar just rolled his amber eyes, almost impressed by their stupidity.

"What do you want here? This is BloodClan territory, bone-eater!" The gray cat hissed, their voice came out a little choked- that collar must be real tight, huh?  
At least Tigerstar now knew he was on the right track for sure.  
And he was right about the smell. This cat reeked to hell and back- luckily the rain washed a bit of it away... for once Tigerstar was kinda grateful for it.

"I'm here to see your leader," he paused for a second, thinking, "...Scourge."  
What an odd name for a rogue... but Boulder had told him that that was it, so who was he to complain? If this leader really had so much power, an odd name wouldn't stop him.

Though if all of his cats were as boney and fragile-looking as those three cats in front of him... he'd have some reconsidering to do.

"What do you want from him?" The ginger molly hissed, staring up at the leader with nothing but hatred in her green eyes. They must not like strangers, it seemed. Either that or they were trying to scare him off- tough luck, he could beat them with one of his claws if he wanted to.

"I have a proposition for him. It'll be quick." Tigerstar meowed.  
Okay, quick was a different thing... but who cared, if it got him to Scourge faster and out of this rain, it was well worth it.

The three cats looked at each other suspiciously for a moment, and they gave a small nod. "Fine, don't try anything funny, bone-eater." The black-and-white tom spoke. He was actually the biggest of the group- but still way too thin-looking to be a good asset in a war.

Tigerstar huffed with a small smirk, and he jumped down the fence, making the three cats scramble back a little. He towered over each and every one of them. No point in trying to intimidate him.

Still, the gray tom sort of pushed Tigerstar, "...that way."

The walk was rather silent and definitely unpleasant for the three cats- maybe this had been a mistake... but Scourge would be able to just send this bone-eater back home if the proposition was terrible. After all, Scourge didn't just take any offer! BloodClan wouldn't be alive if he did...

"Here we are." The black-and-white tom spoke, and the four of them stopped in front of a broken streetlamp right next to the entrance of an alleyway.

"It looks rather dead in here." Tigerstar huffed, and he just went on into the alley without waiting for the three cats to follow- which they didn't. They stayed by the entrance, letting that dark brown tabby just walk right into his doom. With an attitude like that... Scourge would take quick care of him.

The arrogant forest clanner walked right into Scourge's alley, and he scoffed impulsively when he saw a small, black tom curled up under a literal trash carton. The small tom was barely even half of Tigerstar's height... the slinted blue eyes barely even occured to the leader as trying to be intimidating. Surely Boulder must have been wrong- but seeing that one white paw confirmed that this was indeed Scourge.  
For a second, Tigerstar just considered killing this tom and taking over BloodClan himself.

But as he stood there like that, memories and ideas flooded to Scourge as well.  
Oh, he remembered Tigerstar, he had met him before alright... and he intended on making Tigerstar remember too.

As the leader opened his amber eyes again with a smug grin on his face, it immediately faltered- where had that tight alley gone, and why was he now in a much bigger one? And oh boy, that small tom from before suddenly did look a lot more intimidating and a lot more like what Tigerstar had imagined a leader from BloodClan to look like.  
That being said, Scourge, who was now ten times bigger than Tigerstar- or perhaps Tigerstar was ten times smaller- stood up and started approaching the leader rather slow, which no doubt did appear rather threatening now.

The leader looked up at the black tom with unbelieving eyes. "What is this," the ShadowClan tom hissed, "...some sort of trick?"

"I assure you it's not." The rogue leader snarled back, and Tigerstar's attention was drawn to Scourge's claws- reinforced with dog teeth, as they tapped audibly against the ground when the lean tom walked. He didn't think anyone would ever have the guts to kill a dog- much less one that must have had teeth that big. "I assure however, that this is very much real..."

Tigerstar yelped when the ground beneath his paws shook when Scourge even did so much as sit down. He looked up at the gigantic, midnight black feline with flattened ears- what had he been here for again? Why was he here? That was all out the window for now.  
"Why did you- I don't- why did you do that?" The muscular tabby spoke, cursing himself for sounding this pathetic.

The BloodClan leader just laughed, and drew his pink tongue across his teeth, sending shivers across Tigerstar's back- yuck, what happened to that image of the tiny tom by the carton? Can't he go back to that?  
"Let's say, we've met before, Tigerpaw." The rogue smirked, chuckling amused at the other tom's clear confusion, "...you said to me, you said a kittypet could never join a clan... so you know what I have done? I have made my own."

Tigerstar's amber eyes flinched around Scourge's figure, scrambling in his mind for a memory of the tom- and by StarClan, he found one- one of a tiny, pathetic little kittypet kitten, that he had chased out and probably would have... scarred even a bit more were it not for his clan mate stopping him. StarClan, this is where that had gotten him? All this just because he had smacked one cat?

"I-" Tigerstar paused, and he let out a shrill sound when suddenly something was brushed under his neck. To his relief and also discomfort, it was that leader's tail, who apparently found it funny to scare him. At least it wasn't one of those horrible yellow dog tooth claws...  
"...that's in the past! I'm not- here for that anyway..." He tried his best to shove the tail away at first, but remembered that, oh yeah, he was here for a deal... he might as well try to appease this... weird magical cat...

Fortunately to Tigerstar's relief, Scourge took his tail away from him quick again.  
"Oh? So you come in here, thinking you can just demand things from me?" Scourge asked, his tone was sharp, although not angry or anything... again, just amused... it made Tigerstar angry.

"I was thinking of a deal-" Tigerstar huffed when Scourge didn't seem to pay attention, just looking at his claws, "...that... well, I plan on taking over the forest... lots of... prey and stuff- and I would be asking for your help."

The dark brown cat yelped when suddenly the dog tooth-clawed paw plucked him off the ground, and lifted him right up to Scourge's face. Well, at least Tigerstar knew he had his attention now... though being so high up did give him a few shivers. Hopefully this would be over soon and he could just go back to his nest...  
"Oh, really? My help?" Scourge asked, mockingly tilting his head. "...for taking over the forest? All that territory, just for you?"

"No... no, of course not!" He grabbed one of Scourge's toes as the rogue leader tilted his paw around, apparently getting a better look at Tigerstar as if he were some sort of toy or piece of prey. The licking over his teeth that Scourge did certainly didn't make him feel like he was worth anything more to him. "You'd- ack- get something out of it, too... I'm not that selfish..."

One of the dog teeth pricked against the dark brown tabby's fur, making it bristle a terrible lot. StarClan, with even a little more pressure that thing could poke right through him... considering it, Scourge was being quite careful.

"And what would that be, hm?" Scourge hummed, that smug grin still on his face.

"...prey... I, uh... saw your cats looking rather thin... and I'd suppose the forest would be quite the fitting place for them." He mumbled, trying to act normal during this rather unusual situation. He wasn't sure if Scourge was fully listening or not, because the rogue leader just kept turning his paw to look at Tigerstar better. He stuck his toes under Tigerstar's front legs, which Tigerstar had to admit was a little more comfortable than being squeezed by the dog teeth.

"Oh, prey, is it...?" The black tom replied, and he paused his tilting of his paw, looking back at Tigerstar. "You know, I don't just take any deal... I do have to test it out a little, surely you understand my doubt...?" Scourge asked, though the other leader had a feeling he couldn't exactly deny him.

"Sure," he huffed, "...I assure you my offer is genuine-" He ended up yelling when he felt Scourge's tongue rasp across his neck. "H-hey, what are you doing?!"

"Tasting the forest prey." The lean tom replied, snickering a little. "What, do you think I'd just take any prey that's offered to me? No, I'll make sure my cats only get the best..."  
He drew his pink tongue over Tigerstar's neck again, making the brown tabby's fur bristle up uncomfortably.  
He cursed himself for letting himself be turned around so often, he couldn't even get his front legs out the tom's paw. Tigerstar struggled as much as he could, much to Scourge's amusement.

"Stop laughing!" The brown tom hissed, "...put me down! Stop licking me- I'm not some piece of prey!"

Scourge just laughed again and drew his tongue from Tigerstar's stomach up to his chin, leaving a trail of salivia behind on the fur. He had to admit, this arrogant forest clanner was quite delectable. And hey, if Tigerstar said he could have more prey like this in the forest... yeah, he'd take the deal, no doubt. His cats were in need of some more food anyway.

"I do find your deal quite appealing..." The black tom muttered, showing off his big fangs by grinning, "...your forest prey is quite delicious."  
"Ack- we don't eat cats back at the forest!" Tigerstar protested, and his ears flattened when Scourge's tongue went from his tail to his neck. "Stop that!"

"Funny... I have heard so many stories about you foresters eating cat's bones for breakfast." Scourge replied, clearly just joking, but the mocking made Tigerstar even more mad.  
"I do suppose I will try that out myself." He chuckled.

Tigerstar was about to protest again, but he was met with another lick over his face and now Scourge's tongue actually pulled him into the rogue's mouth.  
Tigerstar wasn't sure what to do- focus on not trying to get bit, yell at Scourge, or just admit he was getting eaten?  
He settled on being horrified.

Scourge seemed to be enjoying himself quite a lot, judging by the fact he purred loudly, the purring vibrated through the entirety of the tom's mouth and right into Tigerstar's ears.  
That being said, the noise made the ShadowClanner snap out of his trance.  
"Let me out of here! What are you doing?!" The tom yelled, kicking and scratching at whatever he could touch, but Scourge just seemed amused by it and chuckled, sending another heavy vibration through his mouth.

Tigerstar groaned as the pink muscle tossed him around, he could tell Scourge was tasting him- and by StarClan, did that realization make him sick. "Hnngh," the leader tried to grab his tongue, and managed it for a few moments, "...stop licking me, you sick- you sick freak!"

The tongue easily slipped out of his grasp again, and Tigerstar was smushed against the soft ground of the mouth's insides. The leader just sort of gave up trying to fight back and let out an annoyed sigh. "Can you let me out already?!"

The muscle suddenly pushed him out of Scourge's mouth halfway, leaving his lower body still stuck between the rows of sharp teeth- Tigerstar prayed intensely that Scourge didn't bite down right now.  
"Mmmh," Scourge hummed pleased, and the dark brown cat yelped when the tongue rubbed around his rump and tail, "...how about this..."  
Fortunately the tongue stopped whatever Scourge was planning when he talked, "...you let me have a bit of fun, I'll let you out later, and I'll help you take over that little forest of yours..."

Tigerstar put his front paws up against the two fangs right by his side and he attempted to pull himself out, to no avail however as Scourge just easily sucked him back in when he slipped out a little.  
"Ugh... why would I agree to this sick- sick game or whatever this is!" Tigerstar complained.

"Hmm," The black tom hummed again, his blue eyes very much looking at the smaller cat smugly, "...you either agree to this and live, or you won't and I'll kill you right now."

Tigerstar shuddered harshly at the tom's words, and by the expression in those blue eyes he could tell that this rogue wasn't joking around... what was... ten minutes or whatever of getting played around with even gonna do in the long run? He'd get his forest, that power... if that had to be achieved through humiliation, then whatever.  
"Fine, don't kill me." The leader huffed hesitantly.

Scourge chuckled at the warning, and just slipped the ShadowClan leader back into his mouth.  
Tigerstar groaned at the feeling of spit rubbing against his body as he was brushed left and right by the tongue and coated from head to toe in the sticky liquids.  
He didn't have to gasp for air or anything, but still, he considered being in here more than a little unpleasant. It was wet and slippery, he couldn't hold onto anything except the sharp teeth that would surely cut his paws up and not to mention it was steaming hot in here.  
Better than out in the cold rain he supposed... but still rather unpleasant. No matter where he went today he got wet it seemed.

The pink mass drew over him from toe to ear tips one last time before Tigerstar was shifted over on top of Scourge's tongue. "Mmh, ready?" Scourge asked, his voice a little muffled as he tried to hold his prey steady in his mouth.

Tigerstar stared down Scourge's mouth miserably, looking down the rather tight-looking tunnel with a deep feeling of regret settling in his gut. "Guh... yeah, get it over with." He grumbled.  
For a second he thought Scourge didn't hear him, since the ground under him weirdly wriggled, but his doubts were answered by a hefty swallow that squeezed him down the leader's throat.

Tigerstar instinctively hissed and tried to trash around, but as Scourge coughed, he stilled it- the deal was already made, he might as well try to be... civil about this? He had no idea.

He was squeezed from all sides as he slid down the black tom's throat, he could hear the loud gulps from above growing more and more distant as he was forced deeper and deeper. That being said, the growling from Scourge's belly grew louder now. Tigerstar really hoped that there'd be no... acids or whatever.

Luckily for him, there weren't, and the ShadowClan leader plopped down into a reasonably tight space with a tiny thud. He shook his head, and flicked his ears, he could sit, perhaps stand up- but he preferred rather leaning on the wall as he could feel the ground move with every breath that he could hear the tom that had eaten him take.

Tigerstar's ears perked up when he heard Scourge let out a sigh of relief, and sooner than later the area he was in shifted weirdly, Tigerstar scrambled a little but soon enough it stopped.  
"The hell you doing?" The dark brown tom yelled, trying to make himself heard through the stomach walls. 

There was a slightly confused hum from Scourge, and he could hear a chuckle. "Don't worry, bone-eater, I was just laying down." A loud yawn sound made Tigerstar flatten his ears, "...and now I think I'll take a nap."

"Wh-" Tigerstar's amber eyes widened, "...what?! You told me you wouldn't ki-" - "I'm NOT gonna kill you! Geez, you foresters are always so quick to get aggressive..." Scourge growled, making the tom grow silent.

Tigerstar waited for Scourge to explain himself.  
"You'll be fine in there. Just shut up and let me sleep, I'll let you out when I wake up."  
And that was all Tigerstar got to hear from the BloodClan leader before it grew silent- silent except for a slow, calm breathing all around him and a distant heartbeat.

Tigerstar grumbled a little to himself and somewhat curled up. He was a tad bit embarrassed, he wasn't gonna lie- but whatever, he could just endure this. He really just hoped that Scourge wouldn't let this dumb situation to anyone.


	10. Onestar/Crowfeather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Type: Soft/Safe, Unwilling, Same-size  
> Predator: Onestar  
> Prey: Crowfeather
> 
> Request for a reader of mine  
> hello bro

"Onestar!"  
The brown tabby groaned as his slumber was interrupted by the familiar call of his deputy.

Harespring entered the leader's den, his brown-white fur looking more like a brown and gray in the dimly light den.  
"Oh- uh, good morning, sir."

"Morning." Onestar groaned back, sitting up groggily.  
He blinked a few times, getting his amber eyes adjusted to the dark.  
"Is it morning?"

"It is," Harespring confirmed, looking outside briefly, "...the morning patrol hasn't left yet."

Onestar growled a little, flattening his ears.  
"And you woke me up this early? Before even the patrols left? Why?"  
He sounded rather annoyed, what could possibly be so important it couldn't wait until at least sunhigh.

Harespring flinched a little at his leader's harsh tone.  
His ears perked back up after the initial scare.  
"Well... one of the warriors refuses to go on said patrol." He admitted, sounding a little ashamed now.

"That's why you woke me up? Because some lazy warrior can't get their tail off of the ground?" Onestar grumbled, his voice becoming even more irritated.  
He scratched his face a little with a deep sigh. "Fine, who is it..."

The deputy's paws kneaded the ground anxiously, and quietly he answered, "...Crowfeather."

"...Crowfeather?"  
Onestar instantly seemed way more awake, though more pissed- not cause of Harespring, cause of Crowfeather.  
There were a ton of things that Onestar hated that tom for, how he pretended he didn't betray his whole clan, how he kept going out of line... Onestar was wondering why he hadn't just exiled him yet.

Harespring gulped rather uncomfortably.  
"Y-yeah, he uh... just kinda refuses to go. I dunno why, he doesn't seem very tired..."

"But lazy!" Onestar retorted, and he stood up with a lashing tail. "I'll go knock some sense into him."

The leader left the den with anger practically fuming off of him, Harespring followed his leader, although way less... energized to beat Crowfeather to a pulp.

He spotted the dark tom sitting by the warrior's den, laying down and staring at the ground. Crowfeather didn't look too happy, Breezepelt was sitting beside him and saying something- but if Crowfeather listened was something else.

"Oh, morning, Onestar." The black tom meowed, stepping aside as the leader just grunted and went over to Crowfeather.  
Breezepelt was quickly filled in by Harespring, and the tom reluctantly went off with the deputy.

"Crowfeather," Onestar spat, "...what the hell are you doing? You've got a patrol to go to. You can't just laze around like a little kittypet."

The small warrior looked up to his leader, but didn't reply. His ears just flattened- which made Onestar even angrier.

"Answer me!" The leader demanded, his claws unsheathing.  
Crowfeather did seem to note that threat of being clawed, which made him sit up and inch away a little.

Onestar growled again, lashing his tail.  
"What? Are you just gonna stare at me? No explanation for lazing around?"

The dark gray tom's whiskers twitched, although he still didn't answer. His leader's insistence just seemed to stress him out more than anything.

The brown tabby scoffed.  
"Into my den." With a sharper voice he added, "...now!"

Crowfeather didn't want to get his ears clawed off for not moving, so he hesitantly padded over to Onestar's den with a lowered head. He seemed almost scared?

Good enough for Onestar, maybe that way the warrior would at least spit out a reason as to why he was cowering like a mouse about to be eaten.  
He woke up, all for this nonsense, and Crowfeather didn't even give him a dumb reason.

He pushed past the warrior into his den, motioning for Crowfeather to sit down inside, which again, he reluctantly did.  
The tom's blue gaze flinched around the walls, everywhere except for Onestar's face.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," the tabby hissed, "...what persuaded you to so persistently lay down and do nothing, hm?"

Crowfeather only glanced up at the brown tom, but his gaze went to the side again. His mouth trembled, but nothing came out.

Onestar growled aggregated.  
"If you don't answer me, I'm gonna have to punish you. Do you want that?"

Crowfeather didn't answer.

"Fine!" The WindClan leader stood up, his tail lashing. "If you won't even say anything, I guess I'll just have to make you say something."

The dark tom flinched when the leader went up to him, baring his teeth right in his face.  
"N... mmh," Crowfeather struggled to even say one word.

"You're not mute," Onestar hissed, "...is even saying 'I'm lazy' too much for you?"

Crowfeather shook his head, squeezing his blue eyes shut. His ears had long pinned back, and he looked like he was about to collapse in all honesty.

Onestar decided he had had enough.  
If Crowfeather didn't wanna talk, he'd find some way to make him- this tom woke him up because he was too lazy to go on some stupid patrol!

The leader's jaws snapped around Crowfeather's muzzle, not actually biting through the skin, but still scaring Crowfeather quite a lot, as evident by his surprised squeak.

"Ready to talk now?" Onestar asked, biting down a little.

The dark cat again didn't answer, just shivered a bit.

Onestar scoffed, "...fine."  
He shoved the warrior's head into his maw, but even then Crowfeather didn't do anything except struggle a little.  
He didn't even say stop or anything.

Onestar took this as even more of Crowfeather ignoring him, and he grabbed the smaller tom's shoulders, pushing them up to get Crowfeather's head deeper inside him.

He almost choked a little, but swallowed big enough to get the WindClan tom down a little.

Crowfeather's paws started to push against Onestar's chest, but they didn't even use half of his strength.  
He didn't even struggle that much in his throat.

The leader huffed, at least this way Crowfeather wasn't taking up his damn time, and he got breakfast. Maybe if he just took care of him now he could sleep a bit longer- and hey, he finally didn't have to put up with Crowfeather's attitude anymore.

His tongue rasped over the tom's paws as he pushed them in with his shoulders, steadily swallowing so his mouth wouldn't get too full.  
Onestar could feel the tom's head go down his throat, but it still wasn't inside his stomach.  
Soon enough it would be though.

He could hear faint whimpering from inside him, but no words spoken. He thought that maybe Crowfeather was a little too shocked to say anything, but he didn't care much for it anymore.

As he got to the dark tom's chest, Onestar gulped hard again, finally feeling the tom's front paws and head down inside his stomach. He could feel the paws prod around, but again, not really fighting back.

"Are you ready to talk now?" Onestar asked, though it was a bit hard to hear through the fur stuck in his mouth.

He only got a whine as an answer.

"That wasn't even a word." Onestar growled, proceeding to swallow Crowfeather's chest and torso.

He had to admit, he didn't think cat would taste this good. Crowfeather tasted faintly of rabbit and vole, though the taste was much more intense than any prey he had eaten before.  
Kinda made him want to bite down, but Onestar contained himself. He could shock the tom for sure, but he didn't want any lasting wounds on Crowfeather.

Once he got to the warrior's hindlegs, he coughed a little when he started to feel his stomach fill up. He wasn't entirely full, but he could indeed feel Crowfeather squirming against his insides.

He pulled on the tom's hindleg a little, hoping to gain some sort of "stop it!" or "what was that?" but only got a little squeal.

Onestar huffed disappointed and swallowed the warrior's hindlegs into his mouth. He licked the paws for a bit longer, salvaging the taste for a while before sending them down his throat to join Crowfeather inside his stomach.

"Ahh," Onestar sighed, and he placed one of his paws on his filled gut, "...there we go. Now you don't have to go on a patrol and I can sleep longer. Is that what you wanted?"

He could feel the cat inside of him squirm a bit, but once Crowfeather seemed to find a comfortable position he just stopped moving.

"Tch," Onestar scoffed, "...do you even care that I just ate you? You don't seem very impressed."

No response, just a bit of movement that could be interpreted as Crowfeather pushing himself deeper inside Onestar's stomach- almost as if trying to disappear.

The leader let out a deep sigh and he walked back to his nest, which shifted Crowfeather's weight inside his stomach to kind of hang down. His stomach didn't drag or anything, but he still could tell that the tom inside him was rather noticeable from an outside view.

Onestar laid down on his nest, stretching out a bit- and proceeding to lay on his belly, which gained a squeak from Crowfeather being squished by his flesh.

"Why did you even rebel?" Onestar asked, still a little irritated but much more relaxed now. Knowing that that tom couldn't cause more trouble inside him did make him feel at ease.  
"You always listened to the deputy's orders, did you just decide you weren't feeling up to it today?"

A quiet noise came from his belly, but it was too faint to determine if it was a word or just another whine.

"Speak up, I can't hear you if you mumble into my stomach." Onestar commanded.

The noise didn't repeat.

The leader groaned, dragging one of his paws down his face. He licked over his mouth a bit, still tasting a bit of the tom on his muzzle.  
"You always listened to Ashfoot," Onestar muttered, "...what's so different about Harespring?"

There was a bit of silence from his stomach, but after a bit Crowfeather answered, finally, "...he's not Ashfoot."

Onestar almost laughed impulsively, but kept it in with just a snort.  
"Of course he's not," the leader replied, "...he's still a good deputy. Doesn't give you an excuse not to listen to him."

There was no answer.

Onestar closed his eyes for a moment, thinking. What made Harespring so different from that gray she-cat? That he was a tom? He was a bit more friendly than her... that was it though as far as he knew-  
Wait.  
Oh, right... she was his mother. Crowfeather's mother.  
Ashfoot had died only s while ago, and now Onestar noticed Crowfeather had become quieter and quieter.

"...uh. Is it cause of Ashfoot?" Onestar mumbled, not too sure how to ask.

Crowfeather didn't answer with a word, but Onestar could feel a light press on his stomach- which was good enough for him.

"Huh." Onestar replied, his ear flicking. "Why didn't you just say so? I would've let you rest for once, you know."

"Hah!" Crowfeather suddenly piped up. "Like hell you would have... you hate me."

Onestar was a bit baffled by the sudden verbal response, but even after that he didn't know what to say. Because yeah- he didn't like Crowfeather too much.

"You don't exactly make it hard to hate you. I thought you were just being lazy and didn't wanna work." The leader replied, his voice definitely unsure about what he was saying.

Crowfeather just grumbled inside his stomach and curled up a little. Seemed like he was done with this conversation.

"Argh," The leader scratched his head, "...I'm sorry, Crowfeather. I... guess I kinda forgot she was your mother..." Onestar admitted.  
He patted the top of his stomach a little, though he wasn't so sure himself for what purpose he did that. To calm Crowfeather down? Uh, if he'd be in this situation it would just piss him off...

Still, Crowfeather seemed not to mind this too much. Onestar did feel a little kick inside of him, so he just resorted to resting his paw on his belly.

"She was really nice, I get why you're upset." Onestar muttered, he didn't know if his talking was helping or not, but the dark tom didn't complain either way. The leader cleared his throat, which seemed to surprise Crowfeather a bit as he squirmed a little.  
"Her and Harespring are really different, but they are- she was a good deputy. A really good one."

Onestar could feel a bit of movement inside of him, maybe Crowfeather was just moving, getting comfortable- but he already was? Huh?  
"Could you get off of me?"  
"What?" Onestar blinked confused.  
"You're laying on me- uh, your belly! You're really heavy, you know." Crowfeather huffed, and he wriggled inside the tight space.  
"Oh- ah- yeah! Yeah, sure, hold on..." The leader mumbled.

The enclosed space inside the brown tabby got a bit wider, finally giving Crowfeather some room to freely move- well, lay down and turn, that was. With the leader just laying on his gut he could only wriggle a little.  
It didn't smell awful or anything- yes, it was extremely stuffy and smelled like laying in a nest for way too long than acceptable, but Crowfeather could deal with that. Least it didn't smell rancid or anything...

The small tom tried to get up, but the slippery flesh prevented him from actually standing. He fell down on his back again, luckily the ground was squishy and soft- Crowfeather couldn't really decide if he liked or absolutely hated it.  
He did certainly like this more than being on that patrol- wait, no, what was he thinking? He just got eaten. He was- he was inside someone's belly, someone who hated him no less!

"I- you're not gonna- you're gonna let me out again, right...?" Crowfeather carefully asked, tensing up a little. His tail started to wave a bit back and forth, gaining some sort of strange noise- wait, that was a chuckle- from Onestar.

"Of course I will," Onestar sounded rather certain, "...I'm not gaining fifty pounds for one warrior who won't tell me what's wrong."

Crowfeather let out a sigh of relief, sinking back into the soft walls. It was a bit slippery and wet in here, sure, but it was also incredibly cozy and warm. It kinda made him drowsy.  
"Fine, fine..." He muttered, and he curled his tail around himself, tickling the leader's stomach a little again.

Onestar let out a sigh when Crowfeather finally seemed to settle down, and he decided that maybe this was at least... a good enough answer for him. He knew what was wrong now, and he could... somewhat help Crowfeather again when he started to act up once more.

"Well, you woke me up rather early with your little stunt..." Onestar meowed, "...I think I'm just gonna nap a bit longer. See it as... your time-out. Or break from patrols. Whatever you want."  
He shrugged, though Crowfeather only felt a small shift in the stomach's lining.

"Alright... don't forget that I'm in here..." Crowfeather muttered, and he snuggled himself into the soft folds of Onestar's belly.  
He still didn't really know how to feel about being inside his leader, it definitely made him feel small and... kinda vulnerable. Like, extremely vulnerable. Then again, he figured he was safe in here. It was much warmer in here than outside anyway...

Onestar gave a small nod, "...sure. Feel free to sleep as well."

Crowfeather murmured something incoherent, and just pushed his head into the warm, soft walls of Onestar's stomach, falling asleep just as quick as his leader did with a nicely filled stomach.

 

Breezepelt grumbled annoyed, Onestar and Crowfeather had been spending way too much time in the leader's den for it to just be a simple scolding. He just wanted to go on that dang patrol already!

Harespring didn't even try to stop the black tom, he was quite suspicious as well now.

The young warrior entered the den with an unpleased growl, "...are you two finished in he-"  
He stopped, seeing his leader sleeping in his nest- and with a rather oddly shaped form in his stomach.

So that's where Crowfeather went.


	11. Alderheart/Jayfeather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Type: Soft/Safe, Unwilling, Same-size  
> Predator: Alderheart  
> Prey: Jayfeather
> 
> Request for a reader of mine  
> hello fellas

Today was not a good day for Alderheart.  
First off Sparkpelt had been going herb hunting with him, which, okay, he liked that, but then his sister started talking about a hundred things that she did as a warrior and then Alderheart commented something like "I wish I could have done that," and she replied that that was a selfish wish, because he was supposed to be a medicine cat, not a warrior.  
They got into this whole fight if Alderheart would have become a warrior he'd be useless and how Sparkpelt didn't even care for what her brother wanted.  
Alderheart knew neither of them had really meant any of it... but it still felt kinda sour in his mouth now.

The dark ginger tom grumbled as he sorted the berries and herbs, but he huffed, realizing they were shriveled up and the berries were... kinda spongy. Ew.   
They must have turned bad under the hot weather... ugh.

"Finally back from your herb gathering?"  
Alderheart recognized the voice instantly, and the tone of it made him want to gag.   
Jayfeather, his mentor- well, not mentor anymore, but the gray tabby still managed Alderheart's job like he had just become his apprentice.

The older medicine cat got a bit too close as always and sort of pushed his cousin out of the way to check up on the berries and herbs he had gathered together with his sister. Jayfeather's paws sort of brushed over them while Alderheart groomed his chest in annoyance. 

He didn't hate his former mentor, it was just that... he was always in such a bad mood and absolutely unbearable whenever Alderheart just wanted some peace and quiet. 

You'd think that being a medicine cat is all nice and calm but nooo, somebody kept nagging and mocking him every single time Alderheart did so much as sort the herbs. It was tiresome, but most of the time he put up without- today, he really, really did not want to.

"They're soft," Jayfeather noted in a sharp tone, "...how do you expect to get a good paste from soft berries!"

The dark red tom groaned in reply, dragging his paw over his face and narrowing his purple eyes over to Jayfeather- for a second he was glad that he couldn't notice the angry glare.  
"They're gonna get mushed into a paste anyway, what does it matter if they're soft?" He grumbled.

"It matters because bugs could crawl into them much easier! Do you want bacteria and bugs crawling in the berry mixture you gave a patient?!" Jayfeather hissed back, not at all appreciating the tone of his den mate.

Alderheart stood up with a lashing tail.  
"Of course not! There's no bugs in this den, and the berries are fine! Just because they're not perfectly formed doesn't mean they're useless!"

Jayfeather's ears drew back with a snarl. "Get rid of them. I don't want any of my patients getting sick because you picked berries like an idiot." The gray tabby growled, turning back to the already sorted stacks of herbs.

Alderheart's nose scrunched up at that, and he decided that that was a little too much stress for him today. Well. Jayfeather wanted them to get rid of them? Okay.

Jayfeather yelped when something suddenly hit his head, and he touched his ear, feeling something wet. It smelled of berries- particularly the soft berries that Alderheart had brought in. It hadn't hurt, just surprised him.  
The tom looked behind himself with a hiss. "Alderheart! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Not like they're useful anyway." Alderheart replied, a slight hint of amusement and malice in his tone as he used Jayfeather's statement as an excuse to throw them.  
They weren't very strong berries either, so if Jayfeather washed them off with his tongue he'd be fine.

"You ruined my pelt! Do you think I have time to wash this out of my fur?! I have work to do!" The skinny cat snarled, and he stood up- no doubt to whack Alderheart over the head, but when he did he just hit the air. He had dodged, obviously.

"But you've got time to hit me over the head, huh?!" Alderheart huffed, and he curled his white-tipped tail around his paws.

Jayfeather's blue, unfocused eyes narrowed and he growled at the direction of Alderheart's voice with flattened ears.  
"You're terribly annoying today," Jayfeather hissed, "...maybe you should go check the elders for ticks, hm?"

"I'm not your apprentice!" The ginger tabby argued, now getting up as if getting ready to fight the other tom. He obviously wouldn't, no doubt he didn't want Jayfeather hurt, but he just wanted him to shut. up. 

"You're acting an awful lot like it!" The silver tom hissed back, and he aimed to swipe Alderheart again but once more the bigger tom just stepped back and dodged.   
Jayfeather didn't have his claws out, he didn't want to waste herbs and cobwebs on the other cat either, but he sure was angry enough to hit him.

"Maybe you just need a time-out to relax for once," Alderheart snarled back, now taking a step towards Jayfeather to intimidate him, "...you're always yelling and throwing out everything I gather! You're the one wasting herbs and time!"

Jayfeather's nose scrunched up and he growled, lowering himself a little. He couldn't deny that, he did always critique him, but that was only to improve Alderheart's work! Couldn't he see that? He was the blind one, not realizing how Jayfeather pushed him to do better, and now he was here yelling at him for borderline rotting berries?!

The dark tabby growled again, taking another step towards the medicine cat. Jayfeather was running out of space in the den and was forced to push himself against a wall, starting to snarl back at Alderheart.  
"Get away from me!" The skinny cat hissed loudly.

Alderheart did very much not listen to Jayfeather, and instead got close to the other tom's face.   
Despite Jayfeather's blind vision, Alderheart could tell by the bristled fur that he had at least intimidated him a bit. Jayfeather wasn't easy to ruffle, but in a fight Alderheart would definitely win- that was exactly the reason why the smaller healer was so upset right now.

"I don't think I will," the taller tabby hissed, "...why don't you let me get those berries off of you, huh?" There wasn't any amusement or smugness in his voice, just anger and irritation.  
Alderheart sort of bit Jayfeather in his shoulder, making the smaller tom yowl- not in pain, just in surprise, as Alderheart did not actually bite into his skin, but just sort of press his teeth on it to scare the other cat, make him respect him a bit.

"Stop it, Alderheart! This isn't funny anymore!" Jayfeather snarled, and he whacked the tom over the head- not missing this time, but as Jayfeather would soon come to find out he'd have wished it hadn't hit.

Alderheart slowly lifted his head again and let out a deep rumble from his throat, making Jayfeather immediately turn silent and shrink down against the wall a little. The other medicine cat seemed to want to say something as his mouth twitched, but Alderheart supposed he had intimidated him a little too much for that.

"I think it's about time YOU learnt to respect ME a little more!" Alderheart snarled aggressively, pushing his paws onto Jayfeather's chest and knocking the air out of him.

He wasn't strangling the smaller tom, and to be quite honest, Alderheart didn't fully know what to do know that he had Jayfeather pinned down with wide, blue, blind eyes. The other tom struggled no doubt about it, but he wasn't putting in his all, afraid that Alderheart might get even angrier.

Well, it wasn't making him any more upset- just made him feel a tad bit odd, how he had scared Jayfeather. For a second he just considered letting the tom go, but then realized it'd only amplify Jayfeather's mocking and annoying- all bark and no bite would be Jayfeather's conclusion out of this.  
So when Alderheart looked his mentor up and down again, he decided to go with a punishment indeed- no hurting the other tom, but scaring him for sure.

The bigger tom gritted his teeth and lowered his jaws to Jayfeather's face, who flinched when the hot air inside of Alderheart's maw suddenly came down to his head.  
"What are you doing?!" The smaller cat cried, but it was soon silenced as Alderheart pushed his mouth down onto Jayfeather's head, making the tom yell in shock once more.

The ginger tabby gripped the other cat's sides as Jayfeather tried to blindly claw him to make him stop, but his efforts were turned futile as the medicine cat pinned his paws down.

He could hear Jayfeather hissing and snarling inside his maw, but he couldn't really yell or speak much with his own jaws tightly clamped down by the insides of Alderheart's mouth.   
The ginger tabby sort of moved Jayfeather's body a little so his teeth wouldn't be pressing down on Jayfeather's throat painfully- as much as he wanted to scare the tom by this weird method, he didn't want to actually hurt him.

He rubbed his tongue over Jayfeather's neck, testing the taste so to say, much to his prey's dismay as Alderheart heard the tom groan and hiss in discomfort.   
Too bad, Aldheart realized that Jayfeather didn't taste all that bad. Almost like a mouse, which made Alderheart sort of laugh internally, considering that Jayfeather was being eaten like one, and with a sharp note of herbs, mint?   
Alderheart couldn't tell, but he figured it didn't matter anyway. 

He did this to make Jayfeather respect him, not because he wanted to eat him really.

Alderheart forced himself to swallow, despite his jaws wanting to bite down and turn the tom into pieces, which pressed Jayfeather's muzzle just barely down Alderheart's throat- no doubt it would have made Jayfeather hiss again, but now all he could do was let out a muffled scream as his mouth was shut tightly inside Alderheart's throat.

The ginger tabby figured he could help himself on his own by pushing Jayfeather's body when he swallowed, which he immediately tried out.   
Another strong gulp and a shove of Jayfeather's body into his jaws, now sent all of the silver tabby's head down Alderheart's throat, making the smaller tom shriek.

Alderheart could feel Jayfeather moving his head around, trying to get out, but the more swallows Alderheart took, the more futile those movements got.

As Alderheart got to Jayfeather's legs, he considered biting him for real to make him freeze for a moment and not make him claw the hell out of his throat, but he figured as still as Jayfeather had been already, save the squirming, it'd be alright.  
So, without much tata, he pushed Jayfeather's light-colored paws into his mouth.

Alderheart was a tad bit surprised when he felt the coldness of the paw pads on his tongue, but otherwise it was pretty much just the same.  
Still, the small squealing Jayfeather let out made Alderheart chuckle for a second and he rasped his tongue over his paws a bit more, making the small tabby squirm more wildly, no doubt it tickled.

The striped tom amused himself with Jayfeather's muffled writhing for a few moments, before he swallowed his paws down as well. Luckily the silver tabby had been too busy trying not to chuckle or something to really consider unsheathing his claws and scratching Alderheart's mouth- much to the cat's delight no question.

The same went for the rest of Jayfeather's body, Alderheart could imagine if he actually ate Jayfeather like a real piece of prey he'd be quite juicy, but as it was he could only make the smaller tabby flail around helplessly with occasional pressing of his teeth against Jayfeather's fur. That seemed to be terrifying enough for Jayfeather though.

As Alderheart was only left with the tail of his mentor swishing around wildly outside of his mouth his ears perked up when he felt weight now in his stomach start to move around.   
He coughed when the tail was pulled down without him even swallowing, almost making his choke for a moment when it slid down his throat and joined the rest of Jayfeather inside of him.  
Guess Jayfeather just didn't really wanna risk getting his tail bitten off at the last few seconds- and well, he couldn't really escape with only his tail still outside.

Alderheart let out a huff when he finally was done getting Jayfeather inside of him.   
His former mentor wasn't the biggest cat, so it didn't look too incredibly weird when Alderheart noticably gained some weight. Luckily for him Jayfeather only made small bumps whenever he squirmed- which, was quite a lot.   
Apparently his prey was determined to try and make him sick by wriggling around as much as possible. Then again, Jayfeather probably thought he was about to die... right, he should reassure him.

"Jayfeather," Alderheart attempted to make the tom stop for a minute and talk to him, "...Jayfeather!"  
But it didn't work much.  
The silver tabby seemed more set on uselessly trying to scratch the walls of his soft prison without any sign of actually doing anything.

Alderheart rubbed his ear a little, thinking for a moment.   
He laid down on his belly, which gained a squeal from Jayfeather and seemed to squish him a bit- well, Alderheart hoped it was only a bit because he really didn't want his mentor actually having a hard time in there. As odd as that sounded with him just having eaten him  
"Jayfeather, can you hear me?" Alderheart called again, now Jayfeather at least attempted to hear him.

"Yeah, I can! And it's awfully loud! Just like everything in here!" Jayfeather immediately yelled, though it was dimmed down a lot by the layers of flesh around him. Cats outside probably couldn't hear him unless they'd press their ear fully onto Alderheart's belly.

"Fine, I'll talk more quiet..." The bigger tom huffed, and he shifted a little to give the older cat some more space. Jayfeather instantly tried to writhe around again, but a warning push of Alderheart's paw stopped him.  
"You'll be fine in there, alright? Stop squirming so much." Alderheart meowed a tad bit annoyed.

"How?! You ate me, you're insane! What's stopping you from turning me into dirt, huh?! You're a horrible cat, I knew you were!" Jayfeather screamed.   
Well, Alderheart couldn't judge. He'd pretty much react the same way.

"My morals for one." Alderheart grumbled, "...despite you always yelling at me I do have some sympathy left for you, you know." 

Jayfeather seemed to try and move again, but Alderheart had restricted him to only being able to move his body a little bit, what with him laying down on his belly and all.  
"Argh- what do you even expect to get out of this?! You'll have to let me out eventually if you don't want me to die!"

"I'll let you out when you learned to keep your mouth shut for once." Alderheart hissed right back, narrowing his eyes despite Jayfeather obviously not being able to tell.

"What?! You ate me, all because I told you those berries were useless?!"  
The smaller cat was very much upset by that answer, and turned to starting to squirm around again, though it didn't do anything except make Alderheart feel a bit odd.

"Not just because of the stupid berries," Alderheart replied, a bit louder so Jayfeather would stop screaming at him, "...it's because you always tell me something's wrong with my herbs! You sorted them wrong, you picked the wrong size, you didn't wash them properly... and then you always- throw them out and do everything yourself! Do you know how much that irritates me? I could be laying in the den all day and it'd have the same result!"

Jayfeather was silent for a minute or two, probably shocked by the yelling he just got from his usually very quiet, anxious apprentice- well, former apprentice... 

Alderheart huffed, now laying on his side, giving his former mentor some more space.   
This time Jayfeather didn't squirm though, really, too shocked to do much.

"I- didn't... know you felt that way..." Jayfeather muttered quietly scratching his cheek a little.

"Pffth, what? You didn't think getting yelled at and being told everything I get is useless and probably poisoned?" Alderheart retorted in a now again angered voice.

"Uh- well- I didn't think you'd take it so personally!" The other tom replied, shifting a little. He pushed one of his paws up to the sort of ceiling of the stomach. "Well, not personal enough that you'd eat me..."

"Hmpf." Alderheart grumbled, and he laid his head down on his paws. "I did it so you might finally realize I'm not your little apprentice anymore. I know just as much about herbs as you!"

The smaller tom lowered his head, and a sick feeling in his gut started to make itself at home.   
"I- well... I just- I don't know, I-" Jayfeather obviously struggled for words to explain himself. He knew why he had done it, why he was always so strict, but he never guessed it would be so hard for him to just spit it out.

"What? Are you scared I'm gonna take your job or something?" Alderheart snarled back.

"No!" Jayfeather accidentally pushed his paws against the slick sides of Alderheart's stomach. "Ack- no, no that's not it..."  
He rubbed his paws free of the oddly slimy substance on his chest.   
"No, I just... yeah, maybe I am a little strict-" - "A little!" - "...but it's because I just- I- I want you to be the best! Not... yeah... I- I guess I'm pretty stupid, yelling at you..."  
Jayfeather got quieter towards the end, finally seeing his own dumb mistakes.

"Yeah, not just a little. It made me feel awful." Alderheart replied, still a little irritation in his voice.

The smaller tom sighed.  
"I'm- I'm sorry, Alderheart. I'm... gonna- gonna try to be... you know. Nicer...? A little more... laid-back, I guess... I'm sorry for yelling at you so much."

A huff came from the bigger, ginger tom. "Alright, we'll see about that then... but I swear if you ever end up going crazy like that again and throwing perfectly fine herbs out, you'll end up right back in there."  
Alderheart gave his stomach a bit of a squish to explain what he actually meant.

Jayfeather grumbled, pushing his paws against the gentle force that poked him.  
"Fine, fine... but you better expect me to not just go down without a fight!" Jayfeather replied, though this time his voice was much lighter, more playful.

He figured it wasn't too awful, nothing burned, it was warm and soft- yeah, not much room to move around in, but he figured that was the price you had to pay when yelling at your co-workers...

Alderheart snorted in reply, though also much less aggravated now, instead more or less amused.   
He was satisfied with this outcome, and being able to get back at Jayfeather- albeit by eating him- was nice for a change.  
Definitely wouldn't be the last time, knowing his mentor...


	12. Tigerclaw/Redtail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Predator: Tigerclaw  
> Prey: Redtail  
> Type: Semi-hard/unwilling, fatal, same-size
> 
> Redtail's death but yknow vore

Redtail stared in shock at the pile of rocks that had just barely missed him. He could see Oakheart's paw reaching out of the pile, but it didn't even twitch anymore.

He wheezed out of breath, and stared up at where the rocks had come from, checking if another slide was about to come, but it seemed still.

*At least... at least he didn't... have to suffer...* The deputy breathed desperately, his wounds burned and he wanted nothing more than to go home and rest.

Redtail looked around, most cats had left, only Tigerclaw was left, a who came trotting towards him.  
The dark brown tabby had some wounds on him as well, which definitely needed to be looked at.

"You're wounded," Redtail breathed out, his voice was weak from the fighting, "...there wasn't anything I could do for Oakheart."

"I know." Tigerclaw answered stiffly, and his nicked ear drew back, it had been freshly sliced and blood trickled down the tom's face.

The calico tom sighed tired. "Come on, we- we really need to get back. Spotted-Spottedleaf can look at our wounds, and I'll report to Bluestar... StarClan, RiverClan's not gonna be happy about Oakheart..."

"No." Tigerclaw... sort of agreed?  
Redtail couldn't tell, and he looked at his clan mates a bit confused. "What do you mean? No, they're not gonna be happy?"

The big tabby turned to the smaller warrior now, and Redtail almost froze at the cold stare. Despite the warm color of Tigerclaw's amber eyes, they felt more like ice now.

Tigerclaw leant down, closer to Redtail, "...no, you're not gonna be the one to report back to Bluestar."

The deputy took a step back, he wasn't sure what this was, a joke, a threat?  
"Hah... well, okay? If you want to report back to her, you can... I'm spent anyway, I think I'll be able to rest in the medicine cat's den then-"

"No, not that either."

"Wh... what?" Redtail's whiskers shook uncomfortably. "Tigerclaw, I'm not in the mood for riddles, really- what- what are talking about?"

The deputy felt frozen in place when he saw the warrior unsheathe his claws and made up for the space Redtail had put between them with a step backwards.  
"You're not going back to ThunderClan at all."

Redtail flinched at the words, he knew what the tom meant now, but he didn't want to believe it, this was his friend, his friend who had loyally fought with him and even saved his life- and now this?  
Redtail nervously laughed. "No- no, Tigerclaw, let's talk about this, you wouldn't be- come on, we're friends, you wouldn't-"

The dark tabby grabbed the smaller cat's chin, and lifted it up to look at him.  
A smug expression laid on Tigerclaw's face, knowing it'd be an easy win against the exhausted deputy.  
"I'm afraid I absolutely would."

"N-" Redtail couldn't protest as he was suddenly shoved, and he couldn't react fast enough before he was already on the ground, tightly pinned down under Tigerclaw's massive paws.

He stared at the warrior in shock, "-n... Tigerclaw, please, you- why would you-" - "Why? Why would I kill you? Hmm, let's think, why would I kill the cat that has the position I should be in, hm?"

Redtail shook his head in denial.  
"B-but you don't have to kill me over that! L-look, I'm sure- I'm not gonna live forever, and when-" he gulped fearfully at the thought of dying someday, "...w-when that happens, I'm s-sure you'll get to- get to be the next deputy!"

"I'm afraid I don't want to wait that long... but you're right, so considerate- I'll make sure you get a part of being leader." Tigerclaw answered, almost whispering now that his face was almost touching Redtail's.

"What- what do you... mean?" The tom hesitantly asked.

"Why, you get to be part of the new leader." Tigerclaw growled with a smirk, and he drew his tongue over his teeth.

A cold sweat suddenly hit Redtail, and he froze realizing what the tom meant. Not only wanted Tigerclaw him dead, he wanted to kill him, and he wanted to kill him by- by-

Redtail didn't have time to protest as Tigerclaw opened his jaws and quickly snatched Redtail's head with them.  
The warm wave of Tigerclaw's mouth almost felt like a sick joke as Redtail felt the bigger tom's paws grab onto his sides to keep him from struggling out of his grasp.  
Redtail could tell he wasn't going to win- but that wasn't going to stop him from at least fighting back.  
"Let me go!" The deputy yelled, and he pushed his paws against Tigerclaw's chest, viciously scratching and slashing at it. He didn't care now if he hit Tigerclaw's throat or not, this tom wasn't his friend, he was a monster if anything.

A few growls came from the tom that hit Redtail right in the ears, and he yelped in pain when Tigerclaw bit down on his head, puncturing his chin and ears.  
As much as it hurt, Redtail didn't stop fighting back, giving the tom no opportunity to even start swallowing.

Eventually, after what felt like an eternity to Redtail, his head was pulled out of Tigerclaw's mouth and he gasped for the clean air outside.

Tigerclaw's paws still gripped onto his sides, but the deputy twisted out of the grab and attempted to dash away from the warrior.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tigerclaw growled, and with just one leap he had caught up to Redtail, again pinning him down under him.  
"Aren't you a bit too old to be playing cat and mouse?" The tom laughed darkly.

Redtail struggled once more, his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest any second with how hard it was beating.  
"Tigerclaw, let me go! You're never going to be deputy this way!"

"I think I'll take my chances."

Redtail yelped when his scruff was suddenly yanked up, and the tortoiseshell tom struggled against Tigerclaw's dragging. When the sound of the river's water rushing hit his ears, he widened his eyes. Would he drown him? No, he just said he was going to-  
Redtail couldn't decide which option was worse.

"Let me go!" The tom yelled.

Tigerclaw threw Redtail closer to the river, but before the deputy could get up the massive tabby pushed his head underwater.  
The small tom immediately got the air knocked out of his lungs and he kicked his front paws in the water, trying to get away from Tigerclaw's grip, but no matter how hard he struggled, the tom kept a tight grasp on him.  
Just as he thought he might've passed out, his head was suddenly pulled back out of the water and Redtail hacked up water and coughed harshly.

"Splashed around enough yet?" Tigerclaw growled.  
Redtail chocked and wheezed, trying to get air into his lungs again. He tried to reply, but his throat hurt too much to get out anything.

"Guess not." Tigerclaw laughed and he promptly shoved the deputy's head under the surface again.

Water entered Redtail's mouth and he choked on it. What was Tigerclaw trying to get out of almost drowning him like this? He tried to kick again, but only now he noticed that his legs weren't even underwater. Tigerclaw had grabbed those- why was it suddenly getting warm?

His head was yanked back out of the river and he hacked up some water before turning his gaze around- only to notice that now one of his hindlegs was stuck in Tigerclaw's mouth.  
Redtail tried to kick the tom in his throat, considering he was already stuck in it. Tigerclaw only replied with a hard bite on Redtail's leg, and the tortoiseshell tom shrieked in pain.  
Blood seeped out from his leg and it was quickly licked off by Tigerclaw's tongue.

The dark brown tabby grabbed Redtail's sides with his paws, claws unsheathed and immediately digged into the deputy's fur and skin, making the tom flinch in pain.  
He coughed, trying to tell Tigerclaw to stop, but no sound came out.

He cringed as warmth seeped into his pelt, and Redtail's fur bristled up when a swallow forced his hindleg deeper down Tigerclaw's throat.  
The tom couldn't even struggle much anymore, his energy was taken from the battle, the running and almost drowning too.

"St-stop-" Redtail choked out, but being answered by Tigerclaw shoving his other hindleg into his mouth, his demand was obviously ignored.

The deputy couldn't fight back, just squeeze his eyes shut and prayed for Starclan to do something. How could they let this happen, did they want him dead? Did they want him dead like this?

He was snapped out of his thoughts once more as Tigerclaw's fangs dug into his belly and blood seeped out one more. He was already up to his chest, and he only slipped in more and more by the second.

"Sto-stop-" Redtail coughed breathlessly, "...pl-please."  
Tigerclaw let out a chuckle, sending unpleasant vibrations through Redtail's body.  
"And let my prey escape again? I don't think so." Tigerclaw's voice came out muffled, but definitely amused.

The slimy inside of Tigerclaw's throat made the deputy slide down way quicker than Redtail would have liked. The dark brown tabby lifted his head after some trying, and Redtail yelped as he slipped fully into Tigerclaw's mouth.

"Take a good, long look outside," the warrior growled, "...it'll be the last one you'll ever take."

Redtail choked, trying to get out words, trying to beg to be released, but his lungs hurt too much. He couldn't even beg.

Tigerclaw snapped his fangs shut, scraping Redtail's muzzle and spilling blood inside his mouth. The tabby licked up the red liquid, humming contently as the taste lingered on his tongue.  
Redtail's taste filled his senses, it tasted faintly of mice and vole- Tigerclaw wondered, how did his other clanmates taste?

He swallowed hard as he heard Redtail shrieked in terror, and a weight traveled down his throat until dropping into his stomach satisfyingly.

The tom licked the deputy's- well, soon to be former deputy's- taste off of his fangs.  
"Hope you like your last home," Tigerclaw purred, hitting his belly to disturbe the tom, "...don't you worry, I'll take great care of ThunderClan. You're not needed anymore."

Redtail shivered inside the dark tabby, it was loud, slimy, and hot liquid fizzled at his paws. Flesh squished and squeezed him from every side and the air was hard to breathe.  
He knew he was going to die. He was going to die, there was no way out, not even StarClan could help him out now. 

The tortoiseshell tom coughed as his eyes fell heavy and closed.  
He just hoped somebody would stop Tigerclaw before anyone else would fall victim to this monster.


End file.
